Fire and Ice
by Marene
Summary: La redención de un hombre. El despertar de una mujer. Dos almas en busca de un destino incierto y unos sentimientos más que inciertos. Traducción de un original de Altol.
1. A Fallen Knight

_**Disclaimer: **este un fanfiction de Final Fantasy VIII con Seifer y Quistis como protagonistas. Si lo que quieres es una historia de amor rápida, quizá deberías buscar en otro lugar. Por desgracia, no soy propietario de Squaresoft ni de ninguno de sus videojuegos y estoy bastante seguro de que nunca lo seré. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los originales, el resto los cojo prestados para jugar un rato._

Este será el principal disclaimer del fic.

Nota del traductor: Esta es la primera vez que me embarco en la enorme responsabilidad de traducir un fic. El original pertenece a Altol y se titula Fire and Ice. Podéis acceder a él desde el menú de favoritos de mi perfil. La historia tiene el largo de una novela y a mí me gustó muchísimo por la profunidad con la que trata a sus personajes. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo.

Todo el mérito es del autor original. La traducción del poema Fuego y Hielo de Robert Frost que inicia el texto tampoco es mía, sino de Agustí Bartra,

**Fuego y hielo**

El mundo acabará, dicen, presa del fuego;  
otros afirman que vencerá el hielo.  
Por lo que yo sé acerca del deseo,  
doy la razón a los que hablan de fuego.  
Mas si el mundo tuviera que sucumbir dos veces,  
pienso que sé bastante sobre el odio  
para afirmar que la ruina sería  
quizás tan grande,  
y bastaría.

_**-Robert Frost**_

****************

I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

...but I remember everything.

-Hurt, NIN

*******************

**Capítulo 1**

Seifer Almasy había estado mirando fijamente la pared blanca de la habitación de hotel durante las últimas tres horas, a la espera de que el sentido de la vida se apareciera entre las manchas de moho.

Después de varias horas, las ondas de la pared se retorcían como el vaivén de la aterciopelada espuma del oceano, sólo interrumpidas por los pequeños puntos negros que aparecían en sus ojos por el esfuerzo. Los ojos le ardían, entrecerrados, como si pudiera ver un sendero hacia el blanco océano... el camino hacia el centro de su corazón.

No es necesario decir que su mente estaba muy lejos de la pared de la habitación 105 E.

Era un sentimiento extraño, estar sobrio y pensar sobrio por primera vez en casi dos años. La experiencia le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca, como masticar un chicle viejo o rascar una herida casi cicatrizada hasta que vuelve a sangrar. Tragarse el orgullo, reabrir cicatrices, ahogarse en su propio fracaso...

Había pasado dos años ahogado en un confuso laberinto de alcohol y amargura.

La Guerra de las Brujas había terminado hacía mucho tiempo. Los estertores del combate ya se habían apagado y los héroes y los villanos estaban desapareciendo, como era su obligación. Quizá, en algún lugar ya hubiera gente que había olvidado el nombre de Seifer Almasy y todo lo que ese nombre había llegado a significar.

Seifer, no obstante, dudaba de que la amnesia de un millar de GF´s pudiera hacer que _él _olvidara.

El grupo se había desmantelado... roto y esparcida al viento. Fujin y Rajin habían vuelto al Jardín para hacer la única cosa que les habían enseñado a hacer, sujetándose como los mejillones a lo único que habían conocido nunca.

El chico pubertad y su princesa de cabellos azabache estaban, sin duda, viviendo su jodido cuento de hadas, como sólo un héroe y su ángel pueden hacer.

El resto... quién sabía. A quién le importaba. La guerra los hizo héroes a algunos, cobardes a los otros. La mayoría se convirtieron, sobre todo, en cadáveres de hombres.

Seifer cerró los ojos.

La Guerra de las Brujas...

_No fue tu culpa_

Se echó a reir. Por supuesto que lo era. Él había querido matar a aquellos Seeds, a todos, uno por uno. Quería hacer que se arrodillaran ante él, que reconocieran que siempre había sido el más fuerte de todos. Había ido más allá de sus estúpidas normas y había visto el mundo como realmente era...

En aquel momento, los hubiera destruido a todos, sólo para saber qué era la gloria. Sólo para probar en su boca, durante un segundo, la sangre que corría bajo sus pies. Ellos no entendían eso, no podían.

En ese momento, la gloria lo era todo. Más que los amigos, más que la verdad. Más que la vida.

Si lo que había hecho hace años aún existieran...

Ultimecia había hecho que todo pareciera un sueño, un lento y lánguido sueño. Y así lo recordaba él. Destellos de rostros, dolor y sangre... incluso su propia risa parecía ahora algo muy lejano. Sus palabras, sus órdenes, sus labios color rojo vino tirando de la cuerda, tensa alrededor de sus garganta...

Recordaba su dedo alzando su barcilla como si fuera un niño y sus ojos, ahogados en la locura y la oscuridad infinita, arrastrándole hacia ella.

_Sigueme, mi pequeño, sígueme y te daré la gloria. _

Y lo hizo. Pero lo único que ella le había dado era la vergüenza, que se hacía más profunda y potenta cada día de su vida. Una degradación que se negaba a correr por el desagüe, que rechazaba ser ahogada en una botella.

_Recogiste los frutos de tu propio fracaso_.

Ultimecia se había limitado a proporcionarle la guadaña.

_Sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos sobre él en la oscuridad..._

**-¿Quién eres? **

**-¿No lo sabes? Soy el huracán.**

Y que tempestad, una que le había arrancado las débiles raíces que el había tenido y arrastrado a un mundo como ninguno que hubiera visto antes.... y que esperaba no volver a ver nunca.

Cuando aquella tempestad había terminado, cuando todos los sueños de gloria habían desaparecido, se encontró a si mismo perdido en un mar te tiempo, descendiendo de la locura a una demencia aún mayor. Sus oídos estaban acostumbrados a la tempestad, pero su cuerpo se encontró envuelto en una completa y constante calma.

Quizá irónicamente, fue ella quien le encontró, tirado en un maldito hotel mugriento cuyo nombre, incluso ahora, se le había olvidado. Pero no era tan sorprendente, ella siempre había sabido donde encontrarlo, ya fuera bajo las sombras de una mesa plegable o en las sombras de un tugurio de los suburbios.

Fujin y Rajin estaban tras ella, formando de nuevo parte de un mundo que Seifer había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo y al que esperaban que se reincorporara. Habían venido a por él, para reunir al grupo, volver a juntar de nuevo a la vieja banda. Traían noticias de su absolución por parte del Jardín de Balamb, traían cenas calientes y promesas rotas, traían una esperanza que el no podía, no quería alimentar.

Como Edea, había sido absuelto basándose en la locura. Posesión. Brujería.

"Inocente de los atroces crímenes cometidos durante la Guerra de las Brujas".

El tenía que reirse de eso.

¿Y que había de la generosidad de Galbadia? Vivo y bien. Fujin y Rajin realmente pensaban que él estaría seguro en el jardín.

Idiotas.

Y ella... Madre, señora, amante.

**Edea.**

Todos querían que empezase de nuevo.

Tenían que estar locos para pensar que los restos del antiguo Seifer Almasy aún existían.

A decir verdad, desde aquel día, hacía ya años, que había seguido a Edea, no, a Ultimecia, arrastrándose a su estela y jadeando con tanto entusiasmo como el papel de perro faldero que los documentos habían determinado que era, Seifer se había sentido como un puzzle de carne y agonía, uno que había esparcido sus piezas a los cuatro vientos.

**Roto.**

**Desmembrado**

**Olvidado.**

Ella había permanecido ante él umbral de la puerta. Hermosa, íntegra, arrepentida, diciéndole que siempre sería bienvenido en su hogar. Había una tensión entre ellos, una especie de dolor mutuo colgaba pesadamente de sus pechos, tirando hacia abajo como un corazón de plomo. El de ella, por colocar una cuerda alrededor de un cuello confiado. El de Seifer, por tener la sospecha persistente de que había aceptado la soga alrededor de su garganta.

Tuvo nauseas en el estómago y un chillido de dolor en el cráneo mientras la miraba.

_Edea, Edea. _

El aún la amaba como a una madre. Y quizá, mientras fue Ultimecia, el la había amado como más aún. Sus recuerdos se diluían como acuarelas. La pintura era principalmente roja.

Sus ojos se elevaron hacia el techo mientras recordaba a la bruja, la que llevaba tan bien el cuerpo de su madre adoptiva. Una diosa, Ultimecia, una caja de Pandora que prometía sueños, pero entregaba agonías...

Ahora, sin embargo, era sólo Edea, el alma amable y gentil que había reclutado soldados con sonrisas y panqueques. Una madre omnipotente que había dado a sus gorriones mejores destinos de los que nunca hubieran previsto: el chico pubertad, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, incluso el gallina. Los héroes de Balamb, en todas su gloria. Cualquier madre estaría orgullosa.

Seifer Almasy, sin embargo, fue el gorrión que cayó del nido y su caída fue como una picadura amarga que latía en sus venas desde el momento en que abrió los ojos.

Las semillas de su oscuridad siempre habían estado allí. La bruja sólo las había hecho germinar.

_Sus ojos sobre él, conduciéndole hacia el océano oscuro de sus iris, hacia la tormenta que esperaba. "Toma mi mano, Seifer. Sígueme a un lugar sin retorno"..........._

Pero él h_a_bía vuelto, había retornado a un mundo de rutina y soledad que apenas reconocía. El no había esperado volver... en realidad, el no había querido vovler. La vida de un rebelde, de un visionario, debía ser corta, la breve y gloriosa vida de una abeja guerrera. Se suponía que no envejecían.

Por otra parte, también se suponía que no fallaban.

Hacia el final, él había querido sencillamente que sus uñas se clavaran en su corazón, sentir su mano gélida en su pecho... sólo para sentir algo.

Había querido ganar. Había querido poder y perfección.

Ahora comtemplaba su futuro hundido en el agujero maloliente de un hotel sin nombre, rodeado por los framentos de su estúpido sueño.

Su futuro. ¿Existe tal cosa? ¿Los hombres como él tienen futuros?

Él miró la carta de su mano, un pliego desgarrado que llevaban la firma de Cid en la parte inferior. Una oferta. .

_¿Un See_d_?_

Era raro escuchar su nombre junto a ese término sin la palabra enemigo insertada en medio. Su readmisión podría finalmente atar su nombre a algo significativo y permanente. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse sobre la propuesta. Era como casarse con la disciplina, atarse a todos lo que había descrepreciado, odirado y hasta burlado. Y ahora se encontraba con que quería esas cosas. Orden. Algo en lo que confiar, algún tipo de estructura.

Había empezado a adorar la idea de una estructura medio muerto de hambre en un hotel infestado de cucharachas, cuyo nombre había sido completamente olvidado en su memoria. Siempre recordaría el olor y los gritos de una mujer en el piso de arriba, una prostituta golpeada por un proxeneta enojado. Recordaría los chillidos del niño al que la mujer había dejado sólo en la habitación durante horas, sabiendo que éste era el lugar en el que se iba a pudrir, el lugar donde iba a morir.

Se había acostado en el suelo para mirar a la pared, sintiéndose la presencia de algo sobre su piel y sin prestar ninguna puta atención a su alrededor,_ co_mo había hecho toda su vida. Sólo que en ese momento, ahora, había dejado de preocuparse por si mismo.

Fujin y Rajin iban y venían, tratando de sacarle de ahí. El recordaba vagamente sus visitas.

Todo lo recordaba vagamente.

_Fujin, colocando un envase de comida en la mesa. _

_-COME- Prácticamente le había gritado. Los envases de las últimas semanas se pudrían bajo la cama. Seifer se trasladaba continuamente para evitar los dientes maternales de Fujin. . _

_-PATÉTICO -se burló Fujin, con los brazos cruzados. Su voz sonaba confusa, lejana. _

_Rajin estaba de pie en la puerta mientras Seifer yacía en la cama. _

_-¿No ves lo que te estás haciendo? ¿No lo sabes?" _

_-Tengo asientos de primera, sí- replicó Seifer, echando un trago de la botella de vidrio que sujetaba. _

_-LA FIESTA DE LA COMPASIÓN- se mofó Fujin, los ojos entornados con disgusto. -COBARDE. _

_-Mueve el culo, hombre- dijo Rajin. -Todavía hay un mundo hay fuera. _

_Seifer no despegó los ojos del techo. _

_-Sí, he estado ahí antes. Apesta- dijo, arrastrando las palabras._

_El servicio de habitaciones había traído vodka. O quizá no. Por lo que el sabía, podría haber sido el hada del vodka. El tenía una cuenta de un puto kilómetro de largo y estaba más que seguro de que el director era consciente de que no podía pagar un centabo. Seifer no se preocupó por cómo había llegado, estaba en su mano. Para lo que le importaba, podría ser cianuro._

Algunas noches deseaba que lo fuera.

_Se había enfadado cuando Rajin le había quitado la botella. Entonces estaba completamente borcracho, pero, incluso en su estado de embriaguez, había conseguido sorber un poco antes de que Rajin le empujara. No podía recordarlo bien, pero creía haber roto la nariz de Rajin. Fujin les había apartado y su ojo de águila lucía suave y triste._

_-¿Qué coño quieres de mí?- gruñó, tambaleándose sobre sus pies. _

**¿Qué quieres de mí?**

_-VIDA- dijo simplemente, cerrando la puerta tras ella. . _

De alguna manera, estar con ellos ya no era bastante. Estar en un muelle esperando que algo grande llegara a él, mirar al cielo sintiendo sus entrañas huyendo de él con cada respiración... la sonrisa tranquila de Fujin y las travesuras de Rajin no eran los suficiente para detenerle.

El no era nada. Nunca había sido nada y no era digno de nada.

Ya no se miraba al espejo. Sólo habría podido ver detrás de él la sombra de la desgracia.

_Mi padre. Soy como mi padre. _

Se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su consciencia. El calor, el aire viciado de la habitación llenando su nariz con el olor del sudor, la basura y, desde el radiador, la pestilencia acre de las aguas residuales. Las sábanas estaban repletadas de cucarachas y el servicio, si es que había uno, o había dejado de venir o nunca vino. Metió el dinero del alquiler en una ranura del vestíbulo cuando recordó tener un dinero que no se acordaba de haber ganado. No solía pagar a menudo, pero, de todos modos, el propietario estaba cagado de miedo.

Tenía el aire peligroso de un hombre con la mirada ensombrecida. Por lo general, sus ojos se hacían eco del agujero vacío de su corazón, tierra estéril del hombre que había sido capaz de hacer tantas cosas terribles.

A veces salía, pero casi nunca se acordaba de dónde había ido. Algunas veces se despertaba en callejones y otras en extrañas habitaciones, lleno de heridas y moratones fruto de peleas que apenas podía recordar. Las mujeres eran flashes de piel y risas vacías que le dejaban tras cada encuentro incluso más vacío que antes. Los ojos de esas mujeres estaban tan vacíos como el se sentía.

Después pasaba horas en la ducha, mirando al suelo hasta que su visión se aclaraba.

Sentía la vida y el aliento irse por el desagüe.

Ausente, se pregunto si los restos de su alma se habían ido también.

No había prestado atención a la puerta. Se quedó mirando a la pared, esperando las respuestas caer como las cucarachas desde el techo. Miraba casi de la misma forma en la que había mirado al cielo durante la compresión del tiempo, sintiendo como si el tiempo espesara la sangre de sus venas, esperando a que el cielo cayera sobre su corazón.

Tal vez debería haber muerto allí. Fin de la historia. Fin de la culpa. Fin de la puta pesadilla de su vida.

Pero, por alguna razón que sólo el destino podría determinar, había decidido dar un paseo por el muelle. Con él, por supuesto, llevaba una botella de ginebra, el líquido con el que todos sus fracasos se convertían en grandezas, o, al menos, se alejaban de su mente.

Se tambaleó por los muelles, contemplando el mar grisáceo mientras la noche caía. Y luego, como una esfera brillante iluminadas por velas, lo vio pasar sobre él, igual que aquel día hacía dos años. Su luz rielaba en el agua cuando se volvió en silencio, seductor, una fortaleza de poder que giró encima de él con un rugido suave.

El Jardín.

Cornucopia de sueños y fracasos. Un lugar lleno de recuerdos, de dolor y de promesas.

Frunció sus pálidas cejas y sintió la botella deslizarse en sus manos.

¿_Se atrevería _a_ tener esperanza?_

E_s_cucho la botella estamparse contra el suelo, pero parecía muy lejana.

_¿Quedaba esperanza dentro_ _de él?_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

Por la mañana, cuando se despertó con el sabor amargo del alcohol y la bilis colgados de sus labios, se encontró con un nuevo sentimiento, una nueva emoción en su pecho, un ardor como si por sus venas corriera ácido mientras se arrastraba de vuelta al hotel.

_Pero, ¿a dónde le llevaría esto?_

_Tiempo _p_ara ver_

Seifer suspiró mientras se sentaba en la sucia cama. Su mirada se posó en Hiperión, al otro lado de la habitación, con su brillo plateado fuerte y constante. No lo tocaba... no desde aquel día.

Se puso en pie lentamente y se acercó hacia él. Con las manos temblorosas cogió su sable-pistola, apretando la fría culata como si fuera la mano de un viejo amigo. Una luz brilló a lo largo de la espada, deslumbrándole.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus iris se oscurecieron con una emoción que no supo denominar cuando la blandió, intentando recuperar una sombra de su antigua elegancia.

Y de repente, estaba fuera, caminando y acelerando su movimiento con cada paso.

Su gabardina, ahora desvaída y maltratada, capturaba el viento detrás de él.

Quedaba suficiente de él mismo como para llevar sus piernas de vuelta al jardín.


	2. A Frozen Queen

_Un cuerpo de soldado_

_Un corazón de cristal_

_Engarzado en acero _

_Hecho menos que carne_

_estaba hecho para sentir._

_Mirada helada_

_Brazo de gracia mortal_

_Mascara tallada velozmente_

_En la breve cara de la muerte. _

_Carne distante_

_Espadas hechas de fuego_

_Esta parte del soldado_

_Siempre esta sola_

…_..Partes eternas_

_echas en una broma_

_La mente acepta,_

_Si el corazón divaga..._

Altol

*********

**~Chapter 2~**

Quistis Trepe miro a su café y su café parecía mirarla a ella.

Las luces fluorescentes del aula, que susurraban suavemente sobre ella, creaban el iris. Ella lo observó, retando a la titilante pupila a moverse. Era un rumor habitual que el café del Jardín podía levantarse y escapar como una persona y ella quería asegurarse de que su dosis mañanera no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

No tenía fuerzas para perseguirlo

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su puño cerrado y la mejilla se deslizaba hacia arriba para arrugar su ojos.

Aunque se había levantado hacia un rato, estaba lejos de estar despierta. También estaba lejos de estar dormida, atrapada en un lugar entre una nube de cafeína y un sueño diurno, lleno de abstracciones de caballeros blancos que se la llevaban lejos de las torres de papeleo.

Su parte más consciente se preguntaba qué era lo que le había parecido tan glorioso en ser un Seed cuando era más joven. La niña tonta llena de galletas de Edea y un inocente deseo de gloria era ahora una cansada ex-instructora con un trabajo de oficina de mierda y adicción a la cafeína. Todo lo que parecía una buena idea a los ocho años, parecía ahora un error de perspectiva.

Se había quedado toda la noche terminando los informes de una misión y ahora disfrutaba de una consciencia que dependía del café habitual del Jardín (también conocido como el lodo del pantano). En realidad, estaba bastante segura de que el último era el nombre común del café. Dio un sorbo e hizo una mueca.

"Es sorprendente que no le salgan piernas y camine solo por la mesa", dijo una voz chillona detrás de ella.

_Demasiado_ chillona

Gruño, pero no levantó la vista del café, mirándolo con recelo, como si fuera a irse en cualquier momento.

En su lugar, ella ajustó la barbilla sobre su mano. ""¿Estás sugiriendo que el café del Jardín está evolucionando, Selphie?"

La joven y bonita mensajera sonrió. Sus manos estaba llenas de papeles y llevaba un bolígrafo sobre la oreja derecha, representando la imagen de un desorden adorable.

-Han pasado cosas raras, o pasarán, si van a admitir al perro faldero de vuelta al Jardín -observó, soplando para apartar de sus ojos un mechón de cabello marrón, con un gesto ceñudo que desfiguró su rostro alegre por un momento. -No sé como lo hiciste durante todos esos años, Quisty. Clasificar documentos, ¡qué horror!

Selphie llevaba enseñando Enlaces a uno de los cursos inferiores durante casi un año y, aunque ella disfrutaba con la enseñanza de la asignatura, aún no se había acostumbrado a los trámites.

La joven rubia sólo asintió.

-Quizá tengas una adicción temprana al café del Jardín. Puede pudrirte los intestinos, pero es cierto que te mantiene despierta.  
-¡No! Mi hiperactividad es del todo natural -replicó su amiga, sonriente.

Quistis puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y gruñó en respuesta. La alegría de Selphie era, a veces, como tener una semi-consciencia atizándote con un palo.

Uno muy afilado.

Selphie buscó entre sus papeles, sin darse cuenta de la respuesta descontenta de su amiga.

-Digo, tengo una duda. Xu me ha dado un montón de estos formularios y me ha dicho que me encargara de los traslados, pero pensé que teníamos que usar el formulario I-D4 para estudiantes nuevos o trasladados. Pero hay unas casillas sobre los mínimos horarios de cursos anteriores, lo que no tiene sentido. ¿Y dónde diablos se archivan?

Quistis levantó la cabeza de sus brazos, para coger el fajo de papeles de su amiga.

-Estos son los formularios I-D4 5 -corrigió, cambiando los documentos. -Y estos son los traslados entre clases. Es por eso que sólo hay un espacio bajo el curso. A ver, tienes a Qirk Chager trasladado desde la clase del instructor Greyson a la tuya. El archivo está en el segundo piso, bajo las admisiones de alumnos, en la bandeja blanca, junto a la mesa de Glyphias.

-¡Ooooh! Ya lo tengo -exclamó Selphie, inclinándose hacia atrás para evitar que el resto de la documentación se cayera. -¡Un millón de gracias, Quisty! Te veré en el almuerzo.

Con eso, su amiga se fue en un estallido de documentos y energía, con el eco de sus botas resonando de forma errática por el pasillo.

-No, si me duermo primero- murmuró ella, luchando para mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras garabateaba una nota rápida sobre las pobres normas de las armas. Miró hacia arriba y echó una mirada melancólica hacia la retirada de Selphie, recordando sus días como un instructor con no poca nostalgia.

Irónicamente, estaba en su vieja aula, la única habitación disponible durante el primer periodo de clases. Sentada en su viejo escritorio, sintió una oleada de nostalgia y sofoco. No había vuelto a solicitar el puesto después de la guerra y no lo haría hasta que hubiera llegado el momento. Todavía recordaba la noche de su cese con una especie de dolor rancio, un trozo de ácido que cargaba en el músculo del cerebro como un dolor de cabeza constante.

………… _Pobre capacidad de liderazgo. El instructor 14 adolece de una falta básica de control y distancia con sus alumnos ... ... ... ... ._.

Sólo por que esas cosas fuera probablemente ciertas, no hacía que eso fuera más fácil de leer.  
Esa noche había sido el punto más bajo de su vida, en más de un sentido. No todo el mundo podía decir que le habían roto el corazón dos veces en el mismo día. Aun menos podían decir que habían visto sus dos sueños más preciados romperse ante sus ojos en unas pocas horas.

Era como si Quistis Trepe estuviera destinada a la excelencia... en fracasar.

Con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza, se inclinó sobre sus papeles, con prisa por terminarlos. Squall evitaba rellenar con su propia mano los fórmularios de protocolo de la misión y Quistis había sido tan tonta como para ofrecerse. Su mal aconsejada generosidad le había supuesto tres noches sin dormir hasta el momento, a raiz del incremento de las misiones, y a pesar de su entrenamiento Seed de privación de sueño, los efectos comenazaban a notarse.

Debo de estar teniendo alucinaciones, pensó. Juraría que había oido a Selphie decir algo sobre traer a un perro al Jardín.

Después de 15 minutos de recorrer las páginas con su bolígrafo rojo. Quistis se dio por vencida y se pudo de pie, dejando caer sus gafas estruendosamente sobre el escritorio. Se estiró y terminó los restos de su café, con la nariz arrugada ante el lodo del fondo: una mezcla de azucar, leche en polvo y Hyne sabía qué otra cosa. Sinceramente, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que la deidad se guardara el conocimiento para si mismo.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, donde las gafas le pellizcaban la piel y se quedó mirando, con la mente en blanco, su nota de "cosas qué hacer". Todavía tenía papeles que rellenar y después del papeleo, podría revisar sus esquemas para una propuesta y una sesión de estrategia con Cid y Squall antes de comer.

Después de comer, le esperaba una larga siesta y, tal vez, un largo baño.

_Cosas que hacer: papeleo, reuniones, dormir. _

¿Cuándo se ha vuelto la vida tan emocionante?

-A quién estoy engañando-pensó Quistis, con ironía. -Siempre ha sido así, o peor.

Por otra parte, todo parecía un poco... domestico, después de Ultimecia.

No es que le faltaran amigos. Era raro ver al grupo separado. Sus lazos habían nacido de victorias, batallas y pérdidas. Eran nexos difíciles de romper, recuerdos de sangre, sudor y camaradería difíciles de olvidar. Todavía podía sentir el sudor de su pelo pegado a la cabeza y la sensación del calor corporal de Squall junto a ella mientras miraba la cáscara que una vez que el rostro de Ultimecia. Podía sentir el calor de los hechizos de Rinoa y el crujido del rifle de Irvine.

Un equipo. Más que eso. Amigos, hermanos, irrevocablemente unidos por el propio destino.

Habían cambiado poco desde entonces. Selphie estaba tan alegre y radiante como siempre. Squall, con tan malas pulgas (quizá un poco más hablador), y Zell, igual de dulce; Irvine todavía era, bueno, Irvine. Y Rinoa seguía siendo perfecta.

Quistis frunció el ceño. ¿Había cambiado ella? Más aún, ¿había cambiado para mejor?  
Aquella noche, en la fiesta, había sentido el primero de los dolores. Era raro, pero ella pensó que se habían desvanecido algunos, otros dolores se ponían en su camino. Dolores normales. Pero ese tipo de sufrimiento estaba lejos de ella.

Cuando era una joven cadete, había sido descuidada una vez con un hechizo de fuego, con el resultado de una muy desagradable quemadura en su mano. El dolor era insoportable al principio, pero después de un rato, se había acostumbrado tanto que los analgésicos le hicieron sentir casi vacía.

Se asustó de cómo la soledad podía llenar a una persona tan fácilmente como cualquier otra cosa. En realidad, más deprisa. Hasta que no había espacio para nada más.

Estaba llena de soledad.

Oh, y ellos lo notaban de vez en cuando, capturaban el flash en sus ojos y trataban de tranquilizarla, incluso parecían interesados.

Mentía. Sólo estaba cansada, o algo así. Demasiado papeleo para salir. Demasiado cansada. Se había convertido en una experta en mentir, pero, ciertamente, aún era un desastre en eso de sentirse sola, a pesar de su mantra de que si quizá estaba lo suficientemente sola, podría aprender a aceptar que estaba destinada a vivir así.

No podía entender sus deseos más de lo que podía aplacarlos o apagarlos. Era un sentimiento, un anhelo doloroso que hería con cada respiración.

Después de la Guerra, los Trepies eran peores que nunca. Había flores en la puerta de su dormitorio y, durante un tiempo, hasta camisetas. Hasta que Cid había puesto fin a eso. Todavía rondaban, aunque ahora se trataba de susurros, miradas, tal vez una nota pegada a la puerta de vez en cuando.

Era admirada, pero no entendida. Reverenciada, pero no amada. Era una adulación vacía, que no llenaba ni su cama ni su corazón.

Es tan díficil ser debil cuando se desea tan desesperadamente ser fuerte... Cuando tantos lo esperan de uno mismo.

Con un suspiro, se dejo caer en su escritorio, vagamente consciente del brillo opaco de los monitores y del canturreo del aire acondicionado en una esquina. Peleó con el dolor siempre presente en su tripa, el que aparecía cuando no estaba lo bastante ocupada. Era un sufrimiento raro, distante, amargo y vacío, como si albergara silenciosas termitas que masticaban lenta y suavemente, un cáncer de susurros. Era soledad, en términos más sencillos. Un extraño, silencioso parásito que se aferraba a la debilidad... explotaba los sueños, deseos y "que pasaría si..." hasta que se convertían en coágulos listos para absorberlos.

Y si eso era cierto, se estaba quedando sin sangre.

Una comezón insoportable surgió en su lagrimales, pero ella la ignoro. Sentir lástima por uno mismo nunca servía para nada, excepto para perder el tiempo. Ella no había llorado desde aquella noche en el Área Secreta. No iba a hacerlo ahora, no por una especie de enfermiza fantasía infantil. Tenía a su amigos, al Jardín, y, algún día, si todo salía bien, le devolverían su licencia. Lo conseguiría.

Y entonces, de algun modo, el mundo se desmoronó como por arte de magia.

Sus cuentos de hadas siempre terminaban así.

-Quisits Trepe, por favor, acuda a la oficina del director. Repito. Quistis Trepe, a la oficina del director de inmediato.

Mierda. Se había olvidado completamente de su reunión con Cid. Probablemente, se trataba de más papeleo. Enfadada consigo misma, Quistis se pasó descuidadamente el brazo por los ojos, dejándose agua salada y rimel en la chaqueta. Se volvió y corrió a la reunión, a la que llegaba inexplicablemente tarde. .

Estaba cansada, eso era todo.

Sólo cansancio

Las luces del vestíbulo la iluminaron mientras caminaba, haciendo brillar el clip de su cabello y reflejándose en sus botas. Quistis Trepe. Pulida. Preparada. Un Seed de rango A que no necesitaba a nadie.

Estaba cogiéndole el truco a lo de mentir...

Casi se creía a si misma.


	3. Ride Into Purgatory

_**Disclaimer: **La saga de Final Fantasy es propiedad de Squaresoft. Este fic es un original de Altol. Yo sólo lo traduzco... como puedo._

Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, han dejado reviews y la han incluido entre sus alertas. Trataré de llevar un ritmo de actualización semanal, pero no prometo nada. Os ruego que si véis cualquier error achacable a la traducción, me lo digáis.

-----------

Cuando ya no haya soñadores,

si el mundo siguiera sin luz

y las estrellas existieran sin noche

y el campo pudiera cantar sin viento

¿Empezaría el final o terminaría el principio?

Cuando las luces se apagan,

cuando las guerras se terminan

¿Se ha perdido la aventura,

o se ha ganado un comienzo?

Así que, si el engaño sólo puede comenzar con engañadores

y las creencias tienen que terminar con los creyentes

Me hace pensar, aunque sólo sea un momento

en el sueño...

¿Acaba cuando el soñador despierta?

Altol

* * *

_"Con ningún fuego se consume un hombre más velozmente que con el resentimiento"_

_Friedrich Nietzche_

**Capítulo 3**

Seifer miraba fijamente el brillo pulimentado del escritorio de Cid, como había hecho durante la última hora. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y arcadas subiendo por su cuello. Un espasmo le hizo estremecerse, mientras su cuerpo amenazaba con expulsar la tostada y el café rancio del desayuno, cuyos ácidos se aferraban a la parte posterior de su boca.

Meneó la pierna izquierda, echando un nuevo vistazo a la salida.

Sus ojos inspeccionaban de vez en cuando la habitación, a la espera de que algún francotirador renegado, o incluso Squall, reventara la puerta para cortarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que atraía su atención por encima de todas las cosas era el pisapapeles de la mesa de Cid.

Quería esa maldita cosa.

Sólo era un pisapapeles de cristal tallado en forma de rosa. Los pétalos, que parecían líquidos, atrapaban la luz y la reflejaban sobre la valiosa madera pulida, creando un arco iris sobre los documentos de la mesa.

Ojalá su propia vida fuera tan jodidamente simple.

No quería el pisapapeles, en realidad. En si mismo, era algo casi de mal gusto. Más bien, quería lo que ese objeto representaba.

Durante la última hora, ese estúpido pisapapeles había llegado a simbolizar todo lo que era sencillo y aburrido en el mundo. Un pisapapeles, un objeto estético que se usaba para que los papeles no volaran ante un chorro de aire acondicionando o por un golpe de aire proveniente de una ventana abierta. Dos cosas que habían estado decididamente ausentes de su vida en los últimos dos años. Era un regalo para una persona que tenía todas las camisas y las corbatas de clip que un hombre podía necesitar y que ahora no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, salvo de documentos extraviados.

Sólo por un día, le hubiera gustado tener esa vida.

Sentado en la silla, tenía consigo la suma de sus posesiones: una gabardina desgarrada, una camiseta manchada de sangre (le habían arrancado el collar de plata en su primera noche en los callejones), unos gastados pantalones de cuero y unas aún más desgastadas botas, cuyas lengüetas también habían desaparecido. La suela de la bota derecha había renunciado hacía tiempo a su parte inferior y su abrigo parecía más un fantasma pegado a su espalda que una prenda de abrigo. La única cosa de auténtico valor que tenía yacía en su regazo, absorbiendo la luz como un gato plateado.

Hiperión.

Se sorprendió de que no se la hubieran confiscado en la entrada, aunque había discutido violentamente para evitarlo. Tenía los moretones y un bonito corte como prueba de un desacuerdo con el portero. Pero, por alguna razón, no le habían quitado el sable-pistola. Al parecer, él no parecía una amenaza. Eso no le sorprendió. Había tan poca grasa y músico en su cuerpo que sólo estar sentado ya era incómodo.

Casi se echó a reir. El gran Seifer Almasy, el gran revolucionario, el rebelde, sentado en la oficina de Cid, a la espera de su castigo.

_¿A qué sabe la servidumbre, Almasy? _

Descubrió que la servidumbre tenía un sabor de tostadas rancias y café amargo que pesaba como un ancla de plomo en sus entrañas.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciéndole sacudir la cabeza y ponerse en pie de un salto, con los ojos entornados y sus músculos tensos hasta los huesos, listo para recibir un nuevo ataque. Hiperión cayó al suelo, pero el ruido no llegó a sus oídos.

-Relájate, Almasy.

Algo en esa voz provocó que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizase, y su cuerpo se encontrase lejos de responder a la orden emitida.

-Leonhart.

No se volvió. Sabía quién era antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Tanto Squall como Cid se colocaron tras el escritorio del director. Cid se sentó y Squall se colocó a su lado, con la misma mirada neurótica de siempre. Había oído que Leonhart era el nuevo comandante y que había aceptado el puesto un poco a regañadientes.

Seifer sonrió para sus adentros.

_¿Quién era el perro faldero ahora, Squall? _

-Cid me ha informado de que deseas volver a tu antiguo puesto en el Jardín- dijo Squall. Su voz era la de siempre, el mismo tono ilegible que tenía dos años antes.

Seifer clavó en él su mirada.

-Es cierto.

-Dime entonces por qué te mereces volver- replicó su antiguo adversario, cruzándose de brazos.

En un instante, Seifer sintió hervir la ira en su interior, caldeada ya por la vergüenza que le invadía desde que el alcohol había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Al menos con el alcohol no tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a todo el mundo a dentelladas.

Aunque la de Squall habría sido una excepción.

Sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos se iluminaron ante un viejo reto.

-Sí, claro, en cuanto me digas por qué coño tengo que justificarme ante ti.

Cid hizo un gesto de calma.

-Seifer, Squall es ahora el comandante de este Jardín. Da por seguro que su prioridad es el bienestar del Jardín.

Los ojos de Squall se estrecharon.

-Esto es ridículo. Es la misma persona de hace dos años. No ha aprendido nada.

-Mira, si crees que voy a besarte el culo para volver al Jardín... -empezó a decir, y por un momento, los dos hombres que tenía enfrente vieron una semblanza del antiguo Seifer Almasy: a la defensiva, enfadado y peligroso por la exclusiva unión de esos dos factores.

La puerta se abrió.

-Lo siento, llegó tarde.

Un perfume dulce acompañado de una voz de acero

-Trepe -gruño.

¿Podía pasar algo peor ese día?

Los ojos de Quistis se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de quién era esa aparición hecha jirones frente al escritorio de Cid. Le había pasado por alto al princio, pero ahora se quedó mirando, horrorizada, el esqueleto que tenía ante sí. El abrigo gris, desgarrado y con las cruces rojas desteñidas; el cabello rubio, despeinado, largo hasta la barbilla; los vigilantes ojos jade, impregnados de una burla apenas contenida.

-¿Seifer Almasy? -preguntó, incrédula, mientras el asombro daba paso a la ira.

El le echó un vistazo. Su pelo estaba tan rubio y largo como siempre, recogido de su forma habitual. Su postura de palo-en-el-culo tampoco había cambiado mucho.

Su cabeza se volvió para fijarse en Cid y Squall.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Por qué no se me informó?

Ciertamente, no había cambiado mucho, pensó Seifer, resistiendo el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasa, Trepe? ¿No me das un cálido abrazo? ¿Ni la bienvenida? -se mofó.

Los ojos azul cobalto se clavaron en él, y, a diferencia de antes, no vio temor ante su presencia. Sólo una mezcla de sorpresa y una incrédula furia.

-Tú -murmuró ella, con la voz ahogada en rabia.

-Basta- ordenó Cid, con un tono que apenas solía emplear y que hacía que sus órdenes se cumplieran de inmediato.

Los dos giraron la cabeza para atenderle

Un poco más de tensión y el despacho explotaría. Seifer se divirtió imaginando trozos de la bonita cara del Nene estampándose contra la pared más lejana antes de concentrarse en lo que Cid estaba diciendo.

-...Ha estado en suspenso durante un tiempo, desde la decisión del Consejo. Seifer ha aceptado nuestra oferta de amnistía aquí, en Balamb, de acuerdo con dicha decisión-respondió con calma Cid, respondiendo a la pregunta de Quistis.

La joven Seed estaba tan tiesa como una flecha.

-Discúlpeme, señor, pero no entiendo qué espera éste lograr esta vez -Ahora su voz translucía una mal conseguida ilusión de calma y, por alguna razón, eso molestó profundamente al rubio.

-Tal vez me gustaría graduarme- espestó Seifer. -Con un instructor capaz, esta vez.

A menos que estuviera equivocado sobre la antigua Quistis, estaba vez estaba goleando donde dolía de verdad.

Una punzada, rápida y caliente, oprimió el pecho de la joven antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Y, por su mirada, estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta. Maldita sea. Era otra vez el mismo juego de siempre, el gato y el ratón. Mientras fue instructora, le había irritado sin límites quedar siempre como el ratón en sus disputas. Aparentemente, la dinámica no había cambiado en dos años.

Maldita sea.

Entornó los ojos ante él, con sus labios apretados en una mezcla de ira, dolor y asco.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te has quedado sin agujeros en los que arrastrarte?

Seifer emitió un sonido burlón.

-En realidad...

-¡Basta! -gritó Cid.

Quistis se volvió rápidamente hacia el director, apretando los puños.

-Discúlpeme, Cid, pero ¿es necesaria mi presencia aquí?

-Sí, Quistis, lo es -replicó Cid. -La idea es que..

-Discúlpeme, señor -interrumpió Squall. -Pero todavía no he escuchado por qué deberíamos permitirle estar aquí.

Seifer se tensó, resistiendo el impulso de saltar y retorcer el cuello del comandante. Captó la mirada de Quistis sobre él, sus ojos fijos como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Suspiró, liberando ligeramente sus puños apretados.

-Quiero hacer algo ... con mi vida- Decir esas palabras era como escupir clavos, en especial delante de sus dos ex compañeros.

_¿Por qué diablos he venido aquí? _

_Porque no tenías ningún otro sitio donde ir, imbécil._

Cid asintió.

-El Jardín ha decidido darte una segunda oportunidad, Seifer. Edea recibió el mismo perdón y no hay razón para que a ti se te deniegue. Te daremos tu propio dormitorio, un uniforme nuevo y una oportunidad. Una. Estarás bajo vigilancia veinticuatro horas, al menos hasta que los integrantes del consejo consideren que te has convertido en un miembro productivo del Jardín y que las restricciones pueden ser levantadas. Tendrás a alguien asignado para vigilarte.

Cid continuó hablando, pero Seifer ya no escuchada. Una segunda oportunidad, sobre la mesa y bajo la mirada fría y vigilante de Squall. Y, en ese instante, Seifer supo exactamente por qué. Tenía sentido.

Después de la absolución de Edea, hubiera parecido hipócrita por parte del Jardín no ofrecer también su absolución a su "ayudante". Reflejarían una gran inconsistencia de la institución, en especial porque Edea era la esposa del director. El sería observado... una mascota obediente a sus órdenes. Casi se sonrió, aunque sus tripas se estremecían como si se estuvieran abrasando.

Casi hubiera preferido una verdadera bofetada en la cara, en lugar de una tan sutil.

-Ah, perdón en interés de la política -gruñó. -Nada de que realmente creáis que soy realmente inocente.

-Deberías estar agradecido -escupió Squall. -Después de todas las cosas que has hecho.

-Que te jodan, Nene.

Ah, ahí estaba. La misma rivalidad, la misma amargura que quemaba como ácido en el ombligo.

Squall entornó los ojos.

-Puedo echarte de aquí cuando quiera. La primera persona a la que amenaces, la primera pista de que eres el mismo traidor que se largó de aquí hace dos años y estás fuera -respondió Squall en el mismo tono.

-¿Ahora te escondes tras un despacho? -se mofó Seifer, dando un paso adelante. -Te queda bien, comandante -dijo Seifer, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

En un instante, las manos de Squall estaba sobre su sable-pistola.

-Insúltame de nuevo.

Seifer abrió la boca, pero otra voz fue más rápida.

-Basta ya.

Era Quistis, a punto de estallar de exasperación y frustración.

-Cid, por favor, dígame por qué estoy aquí para que pueda irme.

Si alguno de los hombres de la habitación estaban sorprendidos por su brusquedad, ninguno demostró.

-Seifer -dijo Cid. -Estas excusado por el momento. Por favor, espera fuera mientras hablo con Quistis.

-Como quieras -murmuró, rompiendo a regañadientes la mirada de hielo de su antigua enemiga. Tomó a Hiperión y, tras lanzar una mirada significativa a Squall, salió de la habitación con toda su vieja furia, deseando tener una puerta para dar un portazo tras él.

Quistis se volvió para observar a Cid y a Squall con una expresión que sugería una acción violenta si no le informaban de lo que ocurría.

Cid aclaró su garganta, lo que nunca era buena señal. Por lo general, era el preludio de algo que no Quistis no quería oir. Como: "Quistis, siento decírtelo, pero la junta ha cancelado tu licencia de instructor" o "Quistis necesitamos una secretaria temporal hasta que podamos sustituir a Amy".

-Quistis, Squall y yo estamos de acuerdo en que la responsable de evaluar a la capacidad y la evolución de Seifer deberías ser tú.

Quistis escuchó las palabras vagamente, como si pertenecieran a una lejana pesadilla.

-¿Qué?

-Has sido designada para estar a cargo de la vigilancia de Seifer.

Quiso pellizcarse, pero sabía, horrorizada, que ninguna pesadilla podía ser tan cruel.

Se sintío envuelta por el frío y el temor a la idea. Cruzo los brazos.

-Respetuosamente, me niego a hacerlo.

Squall decidió intervenir.

-Quistis, has sido su instructora antes. Le conoces mejor que la mayoría de nosotros, sabes como predecirle y puedes...  
-Evidentemente, no sé y no puedo-espetó Quistis. -Como ambos sabéis, ya no soy instructora de este Jardín, en parte por esa deficiencia. Encargádselo a Xu.

Al menos, Xu le daría una paliza.

Cid arqueó una ceja.

-Ningún otro instructor quiere el trabajo y, francamente, no creo que ninguno esté cualificado.

-Bueno... eso es malo para él, ¿no? -Quistis hervía más allá del punto de cocción y sentía que se estaba ninguneando su rango. -No podéis asignarme cada tarea indeseada que llega a la oficina. Soy un seed de rango A, no una trabajadora temporal -Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de controlar su temblor. -Me niego a ocuparme de él de nuevo. Es mordaz, no sigue las órdenes y su actitud hacia mí o hacia cualquier figura de autoridad que se ha encontrado en su vida es intolerable. Sólo porque se ha vuelto a dejar caer por aquí con la pinta de un vagabundo, no quiere decir que de repente se haya arrepentido. Solamente significa que...

-Quistis, por favor...

Una figura se movió desde la esquina, surgiendo de una puerta lateral recién abierta. Era una sombra esbelta que emanaba un perfume como de lilas.

Quistis frunció el ceño. Por lo visto, tanto Squall como Cid habían supuesto que rechazaría la misión. Así que habían mandado su arma más potente.

Mamá Ede

Quistis se preparó para repeler el tono suave y suplicante, a sabiendas de que era inútil. Unos ojos suaves y oscuros se posaron sobre ella. Estaba tan bonita como siempre, como el invariable enigma de su infancia, con su cabellera larga y un oscuro vestido de andar por casa.

-Quistis, sé que no eres insensible a la difícil situación de Seifer. Ha sido difícil para él... como lo ha sido para mí. ¿Tú no me negarías tu ayuda? ¿Verdad?

Quistis miró como la luz del despacho refulgía en sus botas.

-Sabe que no lo haría, mamá Ede -dijo en voz baja. -Pero es diferente.

Una mano rozó su hombro, tan delicada como la caricia de un pétalo de rosa, pero mil veces más insistente

-Quistis, sabes que no lo es.

Su voz era suave, siempre lo era, pero tenía un matiz de tranquila certidumbre que hubiera resultado arrogante y fuera de lugar en cualquier otra persona.

Pero ella era mamá Ede, la sabiduría se ajustaba a ella como un manto de silencio envuelto en belleza y gentileza, que les había conducido a todos ellos por una marea de suavidad cuando eran niños.

Ahora miraba a Quistis con una sonrisa más frágil de lo habitual.

-A veces el pasado de los demás nos dificulta creer en su futuro. Es la forma en que los tratamos lo que allana su camino hacia la redención o hacia el fracaso. Por favor, Quistis, te lo ruego. Haz por él lo que harías por mí.

La joven Seed miró a regañadientes a los ojos de la única verdadera madre que había conocido. Ambas sabían que ella no podía negarse a lo que ella le pidiera. Por un instante, separó la vista de ella para lanzar una dura mirada a Cid y a Squall para hacerles saber lo que pensaba de sus tácticas y de su encargo.

Era lo que le faltaba. Había bastante confusión en su vida sin tener que vigilar a alguien como Seifer Almasy. Él la atacaría en cada ocasión que tuviera, y probablemente, la volvería completamente loca.

Hizo una mueca.

-Lo haré.


	4. Old Instructors, New Begginings

_Disclaimer: Squaresoft es mío, sí. Si se os lo habéis creído, también soy propietario de Miscrosoft, la CNN y el rey del mundo. _

_N.T: Muchas gracias a los que seguías esta historia. Os recuerdo que sólo la traduzo. El original es de Altol, que ya está haciendo la segunda parte._

"Un viaje de mil millas comienza con un sólo paso"

**Capítulo 4**

Seifer alternaba la mirada entre el techo y los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo mientras Se apoyaba contra la pared, cruzado de brazos. Estaba claro que los mayores le reconocían, pero los más jóvenes debían de tener una sensación de muerte inmediata, como los lemures sienten la llegada de la tormenta. Se rió de ellos, que formaron un amplio arco en torno a él, susurrando. Alguno de los más valientes le sostuvo la mirada.

Podía escuchar a Trepe gritando dentro y casi le hizo sonreír. Fuera lo que fuera sobre lo que discutían, era obvio que no conseguían que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

De todas formas, y según su experiencia, Quistis nunca estaba de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas.

Era como si el Nene hubiera perdido su ascendencia sobre ella, como si ya no obedeciera sus órdenes con una reverencia. De estudiante, siempre le había molestado como Quistis corría a su rescate, jadeando tras él como una perra en celo.

Cada vez que se peleaban, Quistis siempre aparecía para meterse entre ellos, protegiendo a Squall y vendando sus cortes, mientras Seifer sangraba en la sala de detención. Visto en retrospectiva, Seifer tenía que admitir que la mayoría de las riñas las había iniciado él, pero recordaba muy bien como miraba las paredes del aula mientras sangraba sobre el pupitre por una pelea en la que, por una vez, no tenía nada que ver. Pero así eran las cosas.

Todo el mundo adoraba a los héroes, después de todo. Y Seifer Almasy nunca había sido un héroe.

Por fin, los gritos cesaron y, curioso, Seifer se esforzó por escuchar la nueva situación producida en la oficina de Cid. Menos de un minuto después, las puertas se abrieron y fue casi abatido por una furiosa mancha rubia.

Quistis le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro que hubiera transformado en polvo un bloque de mármol

-Vamos -murmuró.

Él entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia ella.

-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó con suspicacia y sin moverse. Había pronunciado el "vamos" cuidadosamente.

Quistis suspiró y se dio la vuelta, poniendo las manos en las caderas mientras anticipaba la primera de muchas discusiones.

-Voy a mostrarte tu habitación, hacer que te den un uniforme y a contestar cualquier pregunta que puedas tener.

Y a matarte si no cooperas, añadió para su interior.

-¿Por qué? - Había más sospechas en su pregunta de las que cualquier político podría recibir en toda su vida.

Quistis apretó los dientes.

_Buena pregunta._

-¿Vas a cuestionarlo todo?-replicó. No llevaba ni siquiera cinco minutos y ya sentía su determinación quebrarse.

-¿Puedes dejar de portarte como una bruja durante un minuto y contestarme a una puta pregunta?

El familiar tono caustico. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Quistis suspiró de nuevo, se pasó la mano por la cara y rogó a Hyne un poco de paciencia. Había estado menos de cinco minutos con él y ya deseaba desentrollar el Save the Queen de su cinturón y estrangularle con él látigo.

-Tengo ordenes de ocuparme de tu bienestar mientras estés en el Jardín- dijo con un tono seco.

Seifer retrocedió visiblemente. Después, empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante las implicaciones de su declaración.

-¿Vas a vigilarme? ¡Jodido Hyne! ¿No ha sido bastante un fracaso en tu historial como instructora?

Ella resopló

-No soy tu instructora.

-¿Entonces qué coño eres? ¿Mi niñera? -gritó, exasperado, meneando a Hiperión a su alrededor como un juguete infantil y levantando los brazos. El corrillo del vestíbulo era ahora un visible arco, cerrando un ángulo de noventa grados entre el ex caballero y la Seed, en el que se oían murmullos.

Quistis decidió no contestar a esa pregunta en particular, sobre todo porque no tenía una palabra mejor para definirlo.

-¿Quieres dejar de girar esa cosa como un bate de plástico? -gritó, quitándose las manos de la cara. -¡Vas a cortarle la cabeza a alguien!

Los ojos esmeraldas de Seifer no se apartaron de ella.

-Claro, y eso sería una auténtica tragedia- dijo con naturalidad, mirando a los idiotas que susurraban ante su presencia y haciendo una inclinación brusca de cabeza. Putos corderos miedosos, asustados de sus propias sombras. Todos ellos.

Quitsis sólo giró los ojos.

-Vamos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer discutir contigo los méritos de la decapitación.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo. Irritado, la siguió.

No era como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Mierda, por eso estaba aquí, ¿no?

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que tienes el horario lleno de planes -comentó detrás de ella al tiempo que trataba de igual la velocidad de sus pasos -¿Tienes una sesión de autógrafos con los Trepis después, o qué?

Ella ignoró sus palabras, así que se centró en lo que tenía a su alrededor, reconociendo los familiares pasillos del Jardín, que volvían a su memoria a toda velocidad. El lugar no había cambiado mucho.

Miró a la figura delante de él, que caminaba airadamente con los libros apoyados en la cadera. Tampoco la gente de mierda había cambiado.

Quistis murmuró para sí misma mientras sacaba su tarjeta y la sala de intendencia se abría ante su vista. Pilas de pantalones, botas, rifles-pistola estándar, látigos, fusiles, cadenas, municiones y equipos de primeros auxilios estaban ordenados contra las paredes, con cada elemento perfectamente marcado y alineado.

El orden le daba nauseas.

-¡Hola! -dijo una chica alegremente detrás del mostrador. Su cola de caballo se balanceó cuando se inclinó sobre la superficie. -¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

Quistis no hizo caso de la joven y se volvió de repente hacia él, con un rápido movimiento que le hizo dar un respingo. Él la miró mientras le recorría con la vista arriba y abajo, como si estuviera evaluándole.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- se burló, levantando los brazos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y casi le sorprendió lo que vio en ellos. Estaban extrañamente vacíos de miedo, pero, en cambio, destilaban un enorme enfado, teñido de indignación, que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Era casi refrescante sentir el odio de alguien. Era algo previsible y familiar.

Su vida consistía en esa mierda de opciones, esos días: Ser odiado o temido, escupido o anhelado. Todo por un pasado del que deseaba poder deshacerse cada día y con el que estaba condenado a vivir y a respirar.

Observó con el ceño fruncido como arrebataba una cinta métrica de una estantería y dejaba sus libros en ella.

-Dame tu brazo.

-¿Por qué, para qué puedas arrancármelo?-le espetó.

-¿Con una cinta métrica? -se burló, estrechando los ojos de exasperación. -¡Dame tu brazo!

Él la miró y dejó a Hiperion balancearse en sus mano con los brazos cruzados. Quistis se mantuvo firme, echando humo.

La chica de la caja abrió mucho los ojos y se medio ocultó tras el mostrador, mientras observaba la discusión.

-Dame el brazo-susurró Quistis -o te lo cogeré yo misma a la fuerza.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Seifer levantó el brazo, con Hiperión brillando a su lado. No fue tanto porque pensara que ella realmente lo haría, sino porque creyó que si hacía caso, todo terminaría más rápido.

Quistis midió su brazo, su cintura y su pecho. Sus manos y la cinta se movían sobre él de una forma sorprendentemente cuidadosa. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la cinta alrededor de su cintura, luchando contra la necesidad de empujarla para que se alejara. Era una reacción instintiva. Nadie había estado tan cerca de él durante meses. Nadie que no estuviera tratando matarle, al menos.

Aunque no era una opción que pudiera descartar aún con Quistis, pensó, abriendo un poco los ojos para mirar la cabeza rubia brillante inclinada sobre él.

Cuando se apartó, un instante después, su olor quedó flotando como una estela. Frambueesas, el cuero del látigo y otra cosa, algo familiar. ¿Se había enlazado magia? Probablemente. Mierda, era Trepe.

Apretó los dientes y miró al techo, sitiendo la tensión causada por su tacto desvancerse. Odiaba este maldito sitio.

_Entonces, ¿por qué has vuelto? _

Rechinando los dientes, reprimió la molesta voz. Ya sabía la respuesta, que era igual de molesta que la pregunta.

Los ojos de Quistis escanearon la sala, captando rápidamente el equipo estándar que se entregaba normalmente a cada estudiante nuevo cuando ingresaba en el Jardín.  
-Un uniforme de estudiante, masculino, talla media. Camiseta y pantalones blancos, de la misma talla. Un par de botas, talla once, siete mudas de ropa interior, talla mediana. Un manual de conduca Seed.

-Como si fuera a leer esa puta cosa -intervino Seifer. Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que estuvieran pusiendo el condenado pijama. Mierda. Quistis Trepe estaba escogiendo ropa interior para él, por el amor de Hyne.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo, esta vez -intervino Quistis fríamente, colocando el equipo en sus brazos antes de pedir más.

-Siete pares de calcetines blancos, un par negro, una cazadora, un peine y tengo autorización para recuperar la llave del dormitorio Seed 106d.

-¿No le vas a equipar con un arma básica? -pregunó la chica, haciendo una pausa en mitad del furioso intento de Quistis de evitar que todas las cosas del equipamiento se deslizaran hasta el sueño.

-Ya tiene una-replicó Quistis despectivamente, mientras tomaba el albarán y se colocaba las gafas.  
Seifer sonrió y "complaciente" levantó su abrigo para mostrar el amenazante brillo de Hiperión, oculto bajo la tela.

-Bien. Una identificación, por favor -pidió la chica, que seguía mirando a Seifer.

Quistis mostró su identificación y esperó con impaciencia el recibo del equipo  
-Seed Quistis Trepe, número 597514. Petición aprobada -emitió la máquina.

La joven cogió rápidamente el recibo y lo deslizó por el mostrador.

-Esto... necesito su firma, también.

Seifer soltó la pila de cosas que se tambaleaban entre sus brazos y caminó a zancadas hacia el mostrador, donde tomó con enfado el bolígrafo y trazó una S seguida de un garabato ininteligible sobre el papel, que volvió a deslizar por el mostrador, pero antes de que la observadora mirada de Quistis alcanzara a ver su mano. Una larga, rosada cicatriz cruzada todo el ancho de la palma. Se había curado hacía mcuho tiempo, pero en su momento debía de haberle hecho un daño terrible. Se preguntó vagamente cómo se habría hecho la marca. Los ojos de Seifer se posaron en ella en ese momento y se giró, arrojándole la tarjeta de la habitación.

-Vamos -murmuró, cogiendo las botas y sus libros antes de irrumpir junto a él.

-Sí, instructora -respondió él en su tono más sarcástico.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así -soltó ella mientras atravesaban la puerta, dejando tras ellos a una nerviosa y muy confusa Seed que, tras el mostrador, no estaba muy segura cómo asegurarse de lo que acababa de pasar ante sus narices.

_No llamarla instructor, ¿eh? _

Bueno, ahí tenía una forma de llegar bajo su piel.

Después de un incómodo y silencioso trayecto, Quistis se detuvo frente a un sencillo dormitorio Seed. Seifer apenas podía ver sobre el montón de basura que estaba apilado en sus brazos, pero el brillo de su prendedor y el trote de sus botas le daba una idea bastante clara de su posición. Además, todo el mundo les evitaba a su paso por el pasillo, debido a su fama y la expresión atronadora de Quistis.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó por último, después de un rato de espera.

-Abre la puerta -le espetó ella. -A no ser que quieras estar aquí todo el día.  
Maldiciéndola, pasó la tarjeta, que reveló un dormitorio Seed normal y corriente, igual al que había abandonado. Menos todas sus cosas, claro.

Una cama, un escritorio, un pequeño cuarto de baño con lavabo y ducha primera y un armario diminuto. Habían arreglado la ducha, pero no mucho. Quistis entró, lanzando las botas sobre la cama y dejando caer sus propios libros por erros con un juramento.

-La primera semana se te traerán todas las comidas a la habitación. Esto os dará tiempo a ti y al cuerpo estudiantil para adaptaros a tu presencia aquí -dijo, mientras recogía sus libros. -A partir de mañana, te presentarás en el segundo piso cada mañana a la primera llamada. Allí, voy a evaluar tus conocimientos Seed y habilidades físicas para cumplir los requisitos básicos que debes cubrir antes de presentarte al examen para Seed.

Seifer pasó junto a ella, dejando el resto de su recién adquirido equipo junto al pequeño camastro.

-Esto es interesante. Aún no puedo creer que seas mi jodida niñera.

-¡Y realmente necesitas una! ¡No has cambiado nada! -gritó Quistis, alzando las manos en un gesto de desesperación. -¡Nunca piensas que las reglas también son para ti! ¡Nunca puedes aceptar ninguna ayuda de nadie!

-¿Ayuda? -se burló Seifer. -No necesito una mierda de ayuda para tirarme por un acantilado y estoy seguro de que para fracasar no necesito ninguna ayuda de una especialista en el fracaso.

De repente, Seifer se encontró a si mismo clavado contra la pared blanca del cuarto, con el brazo de Quistis contra su cuello y su pierna enganchada de bajo de él. Un movimiento estándar de neutralización. Un otro momento, se podría haber librado de él con facilidad. Pero era una sombra de su antiguo yo y ambos lo sabían.

El aliento de Quistis en su oreja era un recuerdo de su propia humillación corriendo por sus venas por enésima vez en el día. Su voz era un susurro furioso, uno que le transmitía cuanta mierda más le iba a tocar tragar.

-No sé por qué has vuelto, Almasy, pero no confío en ti, nunca lo he hecho.

El se removió contra ella y su otra pierna se elevó una pulgada, acercándose a su ingle. Sus ojos brillaban en los de ella, dos rendijas furiosas de color verde que indicaban que había llevado al hombre más alla de su límite.

-Y tu nunca me has gustado, Apártate de mí -respondió. Su aliento era cálido, un susurro furioso contra su mejilla.

-No, hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir- insistió Quistis, clavando su brazo con más fuerza en su garganta, -Sólo voy a decírtelo una vez.  
-Habla todo lo que quieras -escupió él, con voz ronca. -Como si fuera a escucharte una puta palabra.

-Me escucharás porque yo no tengo nada que perder. Quería esta tarea tanto como tú quieres que yo esté aquí. Pero me vas a escuchar. Estoy plenamente autorizada a hacer lo que sea para que obedezcas y no te tengo miedo. Recuérdalo. Irás al segundo piso mañana o te subiré a rastras yo misma. Que me maten si vas a hundirme una segunda vez -En ese momento, sus ojos se helaron ante el recuerdo y sintió como la sangre de Seifer se enfriaba ante su mirada. -Cuanto más rápido acabe esto, más felices seremos los dos. Así que haz lo que se te dice por una vez en tu miserable vida.

Le soltó tan rápidamente como le había aprisionado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en el mismo momento que él de que la puerta había estado abierta todo el rato y de las miradas curiosas que llegaban del pasillo. Musitó algo inaudible y salió de la habitación. La puerta corredera se cerró detrás de ella.

Seifer tosió y carraspeó mientras su garganta volvía a dejar pasar el aire. Así que Trepe había desarrollado un maldito carácter en su ausencia. Siempre la había empujado, atormentado y molestado como un infierno, pero ella nunca le había devuelto el golpe de esa manera. Era refrescante, de la forma masoquista en la que él encontraba refrescante el odio de los demás.

Chasqueó la lengua y se rió con amargura. Tener a Trepe para supervisar sus progresos era como tener una mangosta vigilando a una serpiente... ¿o era una serpiente vigilando una mangosta? Lo que fuera. Toda la idea era una jodida equivocación y ya sabía como acabaría todo. Era una obligación política. Nunca sería un Seed.  
Nunca sería nada.

Y ahora estaba atrapado allí, encerrado y cuidado como un niño de tres años con complejo de de dios.

-Joder, joder -juró, golpeando la pared con su puño con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor se extendió por su mano, pero fue una ocurrencia tardía. La sangre se derramaba en sus nuevamente destrozados nudillos, como una visión lejana, un dolor que ya no era suyo. Un insecto estampado en un parabrisas indiferente.

Aparte de la humillación y una constante, punzante amargura, él no sentía apenas nada. En algún momento, eso podría haberle alarmado, pero el alcohol siempre adormecía sus preocupaciones.

Y ahora, estaba demasiado borracho de fracaso para preocuparse.

… ...

Quistis recorrió enfadada el pasillo, completamente inconsciente de cómo el camino se aclaraba ante su furioso caminar.

Dos años y no había cambiado ni una maldita cosa. ¿Qué coño estaba pensando Cid cuando le había dado esa tarea? ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando todos al permitirle a un ex caballero de la bruja volver al Jardín, incluso a uno que había fallado tanto como Seifer?

¿Y qué demonios estaba pensando ella al aceptar la misión?

Introdujo su tarjeta en el cajetín de la puerta en una serie de golpetazos enojados, sin detener su asalto cuando ya se había encendido la luz verde de entrada. Cuando el insistente pitido de la puerta llamó su atención, irrumpió en su habitación sin molestarse en encender las luces. Se quedó en el centro de su inmaculado dormitorio, demasiado enfadada como para sentarte y demasiado perturbada como para ir a comer.

Por alguna razón (que probablemente vestía una andrajosa gabardina gris), había perdido el apetito.

Por mucho que pensara que le odiaba, una parte de ella se había desmoronado al verle de nuevo. Había pensado inconscientemente en él en los dos últimos añosy más a menudo de lo que admitiría ante cualquiera. Pero la imagen conservaba toda su vitalidad y confianza, y tal vez no todos sus terribles errores. Había asumido que se estaba dedicando a alguna otra cosa, y se había encontrado deseando que fuera una tarea más productiva que su anterior objetivo.

El Seifer que se había encontrado en la oficina de Cid nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. O, tal vez, nunca había querido hacerlo.

Sus ojos estaban cansados, perdidos, iluminados solo por el desprecio rancio que una vez le había alejado del Jardín y ahora le traía de vuelta. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta por una espesa barba, sus ojos verdes -antes brillantes como una botella de vidrio pulida por el mar- parecían débiles y apagados. Su cara estaba medio oculta por las greñas que le llegaban a la barbilla, con mechones rubios sucios y enredados como rastas por la falta de lavado.

Era un hombre roto, torcido como si nada pudiera mantener recta su columna vertebral, solo puros huesos. Cuando le había medido, había sentido sus costillas sobresalir en su pecho y los nudos circulares de sus caderas a través de sus pantalones caídos. ¿Qué instinto maternal seguía aferrado al cuerpo del soldado cuando sintió compasión, cuando había querido alimentarle, protegerle de lo que sabía que el Jardín iba a hacer con él, o lo que él iba a hacerse a si mismo?

Era el soldado el que le había estampado en la pared. Habían sido cada frustración y cada humillación sufridas como instructor y como estudiante las que habían llevado su brazo a su garganta, apretando su frágil yugular.

Pero era ella, solo ella, la que había sentido un hueco doloroso en su pecho, el eco de un dolor sordo, la comprensión ante la soledad.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con una ligera tristeza cuando recordó la sensación de sus músculos cediendo débilmente ante su agarrare, su furia y la humillación ardiendo en sus ojos cuando trató de mover la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, hacia ella. Era un agarre sencillo, uno que el Seifer de antes habría roto con facilidad.

Había sido una criatura orgullosa, paralizada por ese mismo orgullo. Pero entonces, años atrás, el orgullo también le deformaba, en sus palabras y en su temperamento. Sólo que ahora se había corrompido tan miserablemente que el orgullo aparecía abiertamente en sus ojos, infectando su cuerpo hasta que no era más que una sombra de lo que había sido.

Quistis se dio cuenta entonces la desnudez de la derrota, la rabia vencida por dos años de lo que debía de hacer sido una agotadora y búsqueda sin éxito de algún tipo de conclusión. Ella la conocía, porque era la misma mancha que teñía sus ojos cuando se miraba ante el espejo cada día de su vida.

Se veía reflejada en un par de lagos de jade que se suponía que debía despreciar sobre todas las demás cosas. Por algún defecto en ella, no podía hacerlo. Su habilidad para irritarla, sin embargo, no había disminuido ni un poco

Ahora lo sabía. Iba a estrangularlo por pura desesperación y con él se iría cualquier oportunidad de volver a conseguir su licencia de instructor.

Nunca había reflexionado bien sobre Seifer cuando estaba a su caso, ni tampoco, en muchos aspecto, lo había hecho sobre Squall. Eran sus dos mejores estudiantes y ella podía declarar su fracaso con con ambos. Y ahora le devolvían a uno de ellos, uno que, muy probabelmente, la odiaba tanto como odiaba a su otro antiguo alumno estrella.

Se había entristecido al verle de esa manera, incluso con la furia de su continuo carácter retador. Pero esa siempre había sido la naturaleza de su relación. Siempre se había preocupado por él a través de su ira, no a pesar de ella.

¿Podía la mañana ser peor? ¿Podía empeorar su vida aún más?

Maldiciendo, lanzó los libros que tenía en la mano a la pared y vio impasible como el lomo de uno de ellos se partía por la mitad, para darse cuenta a continuación de qué libros eran.

Pasó la siguiente hora tratando de pegar de cinta adhesiva los libros que Xu le había prestado.

Genial, no llevaba ni un día y ya se estaba volviendo loca.


	5. Grudges, Nigthmares and Room Service

Aquí está el capítulo semanal de Fire and Ice. Como sabéis, queridos lectores, los personajes pertenecen a Squaresoft y el original a Altol, yo sólo lo traduzco. Aún así, no puedo dejar de agradecer los reviews que habéis escrito, son todo un estímulo para seguir adelante con esta tarea. Espero que os guste.

_Everybody loves stars _

_Everyone fell_

_Into her world she made here_

_Where everybody rates love_

_But I don't care_

_Cause it's her world, she made me_

_You think you're half as good as me_

_The only thing you'll ever be_

_Is just a way for me to bleed_

_On this stage_

_Everybody loves stars_

_Everyone fell _

_Into her world she made here_

_Where innocence is taken_

_But I don't care_

_Cause it's her world, she made me_

_Now she's old_

_She's been blessed _

_Take a bow _

_And confess_

_She threw it all away_

_My angel died that day_

_No one came_

_No one cared_

Cold, Confession

**Chapter 5**

Seifer se quedó mirando el pálido techo del dormitorio Seed, contemplando la borrosa luz que brillaba bajo la puerta, opacada por el pasos que eran como parpadeos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado tumbado en la cama? ¿Era ya de día?

Comprobó el reloj despertador estándar junto a la cama. Aún no. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Desde que la luz cegadora de la Compresión del Tiempo se había desvanecido de su mente, el propio tiempo parecía arrastrarse tras él como una carcasa vacía. Una que, cada mañana, sentía sospechosamente parecida a él mismo.

Parpadeó y fijo su vista en la pared. Se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en techos.

Con un suspiro, sacó los pies de la cama, se arrastró al baño y encendió la luz. Se inclinó hacia delante mientras colocaba la encimera brillante del lavabo. Había cuatro pastillas de jabón barato apiladas cuidadosamente a un lado, dos toallas de mano diminutas en el cajón superior y dos grandes, casi tan finas como el papel, en la parte inferior. Abrió el botiquín, que tenía un espejo pegado en la puerta, y encontró una bote de aspirinas aún envueltas en el precinto.

Ni siquiera eran suficientes como para una sobredosis. Malditos tacaños.

Sus ojos escanearon el segundo estante y localizaron un paquete completo de cuchillas de afeitar baratas, pero con un seguro metálico. También encontró cinco vasos de plástico. Cogió la cuchilla y una pastilla de jabón y las colocó en la plataforma de la ducha, donde encontró una botella de champú que olía a trementina.

Bueno, él no podía oler aún peor en ese momento.

Dejó caer la chaqueta y el resto de su ropa sucia siguió rápidamente el mismo camino, arremolinándose en sus pies. Desnudo, sintió el cosquilleo del aire frío en la piel antes de mirarse al espejo por primera vez en casi dos años. Todos los espejos del hotel estaban rotos, por su culpa o del anterior inquilino, no lo recordaba.

Su pecho huesudo se marcaba en la piel tensa, estrechándose en la elipse de sus costillas y hacia sus costados, llenos de cicatrices. Su estómago, hundido como un globo pinchado, colgaba como una tienda de campaña destensada sobre los dos largos y protuberantes huesos de sus costillas flotantes. Dos bolsas oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos y sus pómulos parecían incluso más angulosos de lo normal en su rostro consumido.

Casi se apartó la vista de la desagradable imagen frente a él. Pero quizá era el reflejo de lo que siempre había sido.

Años atrás, había estado frente a un espejo como ese. Entonces, sus músculos estaban fuertemente esculpidos contra sus huesos, con un pecho ancho, brazos fuertes y una hilera de músculos que se ondulaban en su abdomen. Era el resultado de años de esfuerzo, entrenamiento, y vitalidad enlazada con magia. Solía estudiarse cada mañana en el espejo de su dormitorio, evaluando la perfección de sus músculos, repitiendo el mantra de sus deseos con cada movimiento de las pesas mientras miraba su reflejo con tonta vanidad.

Que era lo suficientemente fuerte, nadie podría negárselo.

Fue un idiota.

Su mente era tan débil como su cuerpo lo era ahora, y le había convertido en la jodida marioneta de Artemisa. Un perro bailando con una correa, un montón de músculos sin cerebro. Lo bastante fuerte como para seguirla, pero muy débil como para ser un líder.

Se giró, disgustado, y abrió el grifo de la ducha a toda potencia. Sus músculos se contrajeron mientras apretaba los dientes bajo el fogonazo de inicial del agua, bastante menos que tibia.

Desenvolvió el jabón y lo frotó a través de los valles óseos de su cuerpo, haciendo una mueca ligera cuando pasó por heridas aún sin curar. Espuma gris saturada de suciedad, mugre y Hyne sabía qué más se escurrió por el desagüe mientras se restregaba la piel, tratando desesperadamente de desprenderse del olor que parecía haberle infectado desde ella le tocó por primera vez.

Se enjabonó el cabello con poca suavidad, entrecerrando los ojos para evitar el escozor de la espuma sobre sus ojos cansados.

Pensó distraídamente en Rinoa, en una época más feliz en Timber que parecía tan lejana como su niñez. ¿La había echado de menos? No. ¿La había amado? Probablemente, de una estúpida forma juvenil. Era tan dependiente, tan frágil... y había sido su sueño proteger a quien lo necesitara. Había querido una princesa que encajase con sus sueños de caballero andante y ella había querido joder a su padre, a sabiendas de que un mocoso mercenario le molestaría. Irónicamente, al final ni siquiera pudo protegerla de sí misma y ahora se colgaba del brazo de Squall. Era de su fuerza de la que dependía

Tuvo un recuerdo lejano de su espada en su cuello, el aroma de jazmín de su piel cuando le dijo que se callara y se moviera hacia las expectantes fauces de Adel.

Las cosas funcionaban de una forma divertida. O se iban a la mierda de esa forma. Daba igual.

Ahora salían a la superficie recuerdos borrosos, gritos y llantos girando en espiral como el jabón que se iba por el desagüe.

Gesticulando, giró el grifo del agua caliente hacia la izquierda.

Quemaría toda la basura.

… ...

Quistis pinchó su ensalada, retorciendo las hojas de lechuga alrededor de los trozos de pollo recubiertos antes por picatostes del mismo tamaño, como acostumbraba. Normalmente, sin embargo, la tradición implicaba comer.

Había estado jugueteando una hora con la ensalada durante una hora mientras el agua de la botella se condensaba. Su mente vagaba lejos de la cafetería, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Squall, quien, por suerte, parecía estar evitando la suya a toda cosa. Rinoa parecía inusitadamente deprimida, con sus ojos castaños llenos de irritación y aferrada al brazo de Squall. Si duda, tener de vuelta al Jardín a un ex-novio loco que había intentado sacrificarla ante una bruja aún más demente pesaba sobre su mente. La joven morena miró hacia ella y le lanzó una miraba de condolencia.

Así que ella también lo sabía.

Quistis devolvió su vista a la ensalada. Nunca había odiado a Rinoa. No exactamente. Pensaba en la chica como en una hermana lejana y la había protegido como tal, como todos lo hicieron. De alguna manera, la admiraba, como se admira una inmaculada figura de cristal. Sentía cierto rencor variable, quizá. ¿Le gustaría cambiarse por ella de vez en cuando?

.... Tal vez.

Después de todo, era todo lo que ella no era y había deseado ser. Enamoraba a la gente sólo por respirar. Era la princesa del cuento de hadas que vivía con su aguerrido caballero en el castillo de Balamb, dejando pasar años felices como el buen vino. Se le permitía meter la pata y tener la guardia baja. Después de todo, siempre se podía contar con Squall para salvarla. Quistis nunca se había permitido el lujo de bajar la guardia porque, ¿quién estaba esperando para atraparla?

-¡No puedo creer que le dejen volver! -exclamó Selphie, con sus bonitos ojos verdes destilando ira. Pinchó el tenedor en su pollo, retorciendo el metal en el bocado suave y carnoso. La ira parecía fuera de lugar en ella, casi cómica incluso, pero estaba justificada. Después de todo, Seifer había atacado su antiguo hogar.

Irvine se encogió de hombros con aspecto aburrido y apoyó sus largas piernas sobre la mesa, echándolo su sombrero hacia atrás para ver mejor a los comensales. Y, con toda probabilidad, para ver mejor a las dos chicas que coqueteaban con él desde la barra de las ensaladas.

"Déjalo Irvine", pensó Quistis.

Aunque él y Selphie fueran como uno sólo, él no parecía querer evitar que diversas partes de su anatomía vagaran por su cuenta de vez en cuando, dando marcha atrás en una relación a la que todos estaban empezando a acostumbrarse. En los periodos, los espectáculos públicos a la hora del almuerzo eran un verdadero infierno.

Zell dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

-El no me importa mucho. Parece más un esqueleto viviente que una amenaza.

-Enhorabuena, Zell -replicó Irvine, empujando el ala del sombrero sobre sus ojos cuando el "dúo risitas" salió de la cafetería. Selphie le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-Bueno, así es- replicó el especialista en artes marciales, derribando un vaso de leche. -¿O te has olvidado de lo capullo que era?

-De todos modos, tratándose de Seifer, la amenaza nunca estuvo del todo en su forma física-dijo Squall en voz baja. -Es su actitud lo que ahora puede ser o no una amenaza.

Quistis apuñaló un picatoste con la mitad de entusiasmo que antes.

-Bueno, a mí me preocupa -continuó Selphie, apretando el tenedor en su mano y convirtiendo su pechuga de pollo en una masa casi irreconocible.

Quistis casi se compadeció del plato de Selphie.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo Zell con vehemencia. -No deberían dejar una bomba de relojería recorriendo los pasillos. No entiendo por qué hacen una excepción por ese gilipollas.

Rinoa se levantó de la mesa.

-No lo sé. Honestamente, no parece la misma persona que antes.

Ja, pensó Quistis, destrozando la mitad del pan tostado. _Supervísalo tú, entonces._

Selphie contempló a Rinoa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-La brujería... bueno, se mete en tu mente- La joven bruja se encogió de hombros. -No estoy segura, sólo es que no siento la misma aura a su alrededor. Quizá la gente cambia. Tal vez, incluso Seifer cambie.

Quistis se resistió a resoplar. Era fácil darle el beneficio de la duda a una distancia segura, especialmente, desde la distancia que proporcionaba el brazo protector de Squall.

_¿Celosa, Quistis?_

Rechinando los dientes, ignoró la pequeña voz de su interior y se atacó otro picatoste indefenso, que voló por encima de la mesa del comedor y golpeó a un alumno de primer año en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Quistis miró rápidamente hacia otro lado cuando el cadete echó un vistazo a su alrededor, con expresión perpleja y sujetándose el cuello.

Mientras tanto, Selphie observaba a su novio, cuya falta de conversación le estaba, a todas luces, molestando.

-Irvy, ¿qué opinas tú? -preguntó, pinchándolo con su nueva arma de tres puntas.

-No sé, Selph. Si lo que dicen de mamá Ede es cierto, parece bastante injusto juzgar a Seifer con otra vara de medir -dijo, bajando sus piernas de la mesa. -Creo que deberíamos dejarle tranquilo. Por su aspecto, creo que ya se ha hecho lo suficiente a sí mismo en estos momentos.

El ceño fruncido de Selphie era un gesto casi encantador cuando golpeó la mesa con el tenedor.

-Bueno, ¡pues yo no lo haré! -resopló, obviamente disgustada por la opinión divergente de su pareja.

Quistis sin embargo, levantó la vista de la ensalada, inclinando su cabeza. La profundidad de Irvine le sorprendía de vez en cuando.

¿Significaba que estaba de acuerdo con él? Parpadeó, alejando la idea de su mente. Seifer Almasy era una tarea asignada, una misión. No iba a invitar a su fiesta privada de culpabilidad.

Squall susurró, hablando por segunda vez en todo el almuerzo.

-Por alguna razón, Cid ha decidido darle una segunda oportunidad. Creo que deberíamos intentar estar junto al director en esto. De todos modos, pienso que Seifer no durará mucho.

Molesta, Quistis alzó la mirada, deteniendo momentáneamente su ataque a la ensalada mientras lanzaba a Squall la segunda mirada agria del día.

_De acuerdo. Aprueba la agenda política de Cid, Leonhart. Dale al tipo una segunda oportunidad. Sólo que tú no tienes que encargarte de dársela, ¿verdad?_

Squall le devolvió la mirada. Su expresión era ilegible.

Como siempre.

A veces, ella juraría que, en una caverna de alguna isla desierta, Squall había encontrado y enlazado una magia "Ambigua" extremadamente rara, que le daba la habilidad de ser más inescrutable que nadie en el planeta. Frustrada, volvió a la mutilación de su ensalada.

Sutilmente, Irvine dirigió la conversación hacia el cambio de estación, lo que llevo instantáneamente a Selphie a soltar un discurso sobre un posible Festival de Invierno. Planear fiestas era para la burbujeante mujer como respirar y a Selphie nunca le faltaba el aliento.

Quistis agradeció el cambio de tema. La mención de Seifer le provocaba una sensación incómoda en el estómago. Una parecida a la bilis.

Su mente demandaba orden: trazar un plan básico y estructurado para una tarea complicada. Con Seifer, sin embargo, nunca había existido nada parecido a organización. Evitaba cada una de las estrategias que había intentado poner en marcha como su instructor. Y, a menudo, devolvía sus tentativas en forma de varios episodios humillantes que aún estaba intentado olvidar. Rechazaba las órdenes, se negaba a recibir ayuda y se reía abiertamente de sus intentos de llegar a un entendimiento con él o, aún peor, de conseguir alguna autoridad como instructor.

Seifer era imposible.

Algo llamó su atención.

-Tierra a Quistis. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Pestañeó, encontrándose la mirada preocupada de Zell, que pasaba su mano delante de su línea de visión.

-Estoy aquí -murmuró, renovando su perpetuo ensañamiento con la ensalada.

Los ojos verdes de Selphie lucían preocupados.

-¿Por qué no comes, Quistis? Hoy estás horriblemente silenciosa.

Quistis soltó el tenedor al tiempo que apartaba su silla de la mesa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
-Sólo es que no tengo hambre, supongo. Os veré después.

La mesa entera vio -todos confusos, excepto dos- a su amiga caminar de vuelta a la cola. Tomó una bandeja y cogió una manzana, un bocadillo, dos perritos calientes y dos vasos de agua antes de salir de la cafetería.

Selphie frunció el ceño.

-Vaaaale, esto no tiene ningúuuun sentido.

Zell se giró, molesto.

-¡No me digas! ¡Esos tíos me acababan de decir que se habían acabado los perritos calientes!

… ...

Manteniendo la bandeja en equilibrio sobre las manos, Quistis golpeó suavemente la puerta corredera con la punta de su bota por segunda vez en cinco minutos. Había tenido que espantar a un grupo de curiosos cuando llegó, básicamente un grupo de chicas que se reían. Todo el Jardín había recibido un memorándum sobre la llegada de Seifer y, aunque algunos se habían molestado, la mayoría estaban, simplemente, intrigados. En el pasado, él los habría apartado de la puerta a patadas.

Era sorprendente lo que dos años podían hacer.

Era un bueno augurio para Seifer que también hubiera división en el cuerpo estudiantil sobre si era o no culpable. Los Seed estaba mayoritariamente en su contra, mientras que los rangos inferiores pensaban en él como una víctima. Los estudiantes más jóvenes, que habían entrado al Jardín después de su fracaso, tenían más curiosidad que otra cosa.

Si no contestaba a la puerta en cinco minutos, le dejaría morirse de hambre. Estaba sorprendida de haber esperado tanto. Aunque, realmente, tenía que admitir que no tenía otra cosa que hacer en todo el día. Todo su papeleo estaba acabado, no había informes de misión en curso y los libros que Xu le había prestado habían perdido repentinamente todo su atractivo.

En la actualidad, el bienestar de Seifer era su asunto más importante y no estaba muy segura de como sentirse acerca de eso.

Le dio una buena patada a la puerta y cambió el equilibrio de la bandeja para apoyarla en su brazo derecho mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

La puerta se abrió y, de la sorpresa, casi deja caer la bandeja. El agua se derramó hacia los lados, salpicando su blusa antes de que pudiera ponerla recta.

-Oh, mierda.

Unos ojos verdes bajaron la mirada hacia ella, entrecerrándose al reconocerla.

-¿Qué coño quieres? -soltó, mirando el pasillo mientras intentaba evitar fijarse en como el agua calaba la tela de su blusa.

Putas hormonas. Era Trepe, por el amor de Hyne, la jodida la máquina de hielo humana.

Quistis apretó la boca al mirar a Seifer. Estaba vestido con los pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca de uniforme que hacía poco para esconder su estómago hundido. Era casi doloroso mirarle, pero sabía que Seifer despreciaba la piedad y ni siquiera estaba completamente convencida de que mereciera ninguna. Despejó su mente rápidamente y volvió a su pregunta de la manera más frívola que pudo.

-Un millón de gils -replicó Quistis con sarcasmo. -¿Piensas que esta comida lo vale?

Seifer la miró, pasándose la lengua sobre el surco reseco de su labio inferior. Quistis no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos y Quistis cambió su peso de un pie al otro. Echó un vistazo al pasillo antes de mirarle directamente.

-¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Su actitud se relajó una fracción cuando vio como daba un paso atrás para permitirle el paso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Hacérmelo tragar?

Lo había pensado. Quistis entornó los ojos mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-¿Está la palabra "gracias" en tu vocabulario?

-No estás haciendo esto por la bondad de tu corazón, Trepe, y ambos lo sabemos -replicó Seifer, recogiendo su toalla del suelo y arrojándola a la mesa del escritorio en el otro lado de la habitación. Por el camino, derribó un bote de lápices, que cayó al suelo y se hizo astillas. Él lo ignoró.

-Soy una obligación para ti, igual que para todos en este maldito sitio.

Tras colocar la bandeja, se volvió hacia él con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Quieres la comida, o no?

Se le hacía la boca agua, pero fingió desinterés.

-¿Está envenenado? -bromeó.

-A menos que el personal de la cafetería haya empezado a odiar al cuerpo estudiantil en general, creo que estás bastante seguro -contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Seifer se sentó en la silla, estirando las piernas lánguidamente sobre la cama.

-No es la fabricación lo que me preocupa -murmuró. -Es el transporte.

Quistis elevó los brazos, desesperada.

-Seifer, tienes que confiar en alguien.

-Me he perdido por qué deberías ser tú -murmuró.

Quistis resistió el enorme deseo de volcar el contenido de la bandeja en su cabeza y dar un portazo.

-No sé por qué sientes la necesidad de estar sólo, incluso ahora. ¿Tu experiencia no...

-Oh, aquí viene. Consejos. Apostaría que es la misma agotadora mierda con la que tratabas de alimentarnos cuando éramos niños, jugando a ser nuestra mamá -se río.

El sonido se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se helaron. Saltó sobre sus pies, imitando su postura altiva con una sorprendente y pomposa precisión. Había una rabia repentina en él que ella no lograba identificar.

-¿Piensas que sabes algo de mi experiencia? Eres como el resto, ¿sabes? ¡No sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Nunca lo has sabido! Y, que estés haciendo tu trabajo de caridad tipo "salvemos al caído", no nos hace nada salvo una obligación. Esta mierda no nos hace amigos y nunca lo hará.

Algo brillo en los ojos de Quistis, pero se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Se parecía sospechosamente al dolor, pero eso era imposible.

La mujer no se hería. Maldición, algunas veces se preguntaba si sentía algo en absoluto.

-¿Como se consigue ser un imbécil como tú? ¿Crees que te llevará a algún lado? -espetó Quistis, enfadada.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con una mirada aterradoramente lejana en su cara.

-Obviamente a ningún lado. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?

Vuelta al viejo juego.

_Tú aprietas mis tuercas. _

_Yo aprieto las tuyas. _

Avanzó hacia ella, más indignado aún porque no tenía la sensatez de retroceder. Se supone que tenía miedo de él, maldición.

-¿Qué demonios te importa quien está a cargo de ti? Eso nunca supuesto ninguna diferencia antes, ¿no?-susurró con furia.

-¡No!- gritó Seifer, agitando los brazos. -No me importa una mierda así que, ¡deja de pretender que te preocupas por mí, cuando la única cosa que te importa una mierda eres tú!

Vislumbró esa mirada otra vez, un destello de... algo, justo antes de que su escudo de hielo volviera a su sitio. Igual que la vieja Trepe, vulnerable e impenetrable a la vez.

-Vamos a aclarar eso. No quiero esta obligación más de lo que tú me quieres a mí aquí. Lo único que me importa es tu asistencia mañana. Sólo aparece por una vez en tu maldita vida.

_Vete, vete, vete... se fue. _

Los pasos de su retirada sonaban extrañamente huecos para él.

_Eso es, Trepe. Vete. Ahora has pillado la idea. _

Aparentemente, era una idea fácil de captar. Todos los demás lo habían hecho.

Pelearse con ella, incluso de niños, siempre había despertado algo en él, una chispa lejana que disfrutaba de su fiereza, si no de su inexperiencia. Bromeaba, aliviado al saber que había alguien tan terco como él, tanto como por ver que alguien le estaba prestando atención. Sin embargo, algo en ella estaba ahora derrotado, cansado, marchito de una forma que no entendía. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, tan triste, ¿por él?

Ja, imposible.

Observó su retirada con desprecio. Al diablo. No tenía tiempo ni energía para gastar en los problemas de otra gente, especialmente en los suyos. La mujer daba un nuevo significado al término "reprimida":

Dirigió su atención a la bandeja de comida tan cuidadosamente estrellada en la mesita de noche.

Cerrando los ojos, tomó un largo trago de agua con el que se llevó la mitad del vaso. Humedeció sus labios y paró para respirar antes de acabárselo. El segundo vaso se terminó en los mismos sorbos. Los perritos calientes fueron los siguientes y casi se atragantó con el bocadillo que tomó a continuación. La comida era algo raro, casi como un alien, en su lengua. Tenía olvidado el sabor de los alimentos no diluidos en ginebra.

Su lengua hormigueó ante el despertar de sus pupilas gustativas por primera vez en meses. Era extraño era tener comida sólida deslizándose por el esófago camino de su estómago, que se estremeció con la llegada de los alimentos.

Se sujetó la tripa. La comida no iba permanecer demasiado tiempo dentro. Era demasiada para un organismo acostumbrado a gin-tonic para desayunar, chupitos de lo que fuera para almorzar y una razonable cena de una botella de brandy.

La Dieta del Alcohol estaba resultando contraproducente.

Su estómago rugió.

-Mierda – dijo. Le costaba tomar aliento.

Pasó las siguientes tres horas en el baño, vomitando su almuerzo como si fuera veneno. Era una sensación diferente, pensó, apoyado sobre el brillante borde planco de la taza del baño, la de vomitar alimentos por una vez.

Después, cansado y tembloroso, se desplomó en la cama, demasiado cansado como para preocuparse de los muelles sueltos del colchón, que se incrustaron en su brazo.

- - - - -

Estaba arrodillado sobre una silla de madera en una cocina soleada, alineando una fila de soldados plateados a lo largo del alfeizar de la ventana. Las armas de su ejercito apuntaban hacia el sol, con los ojos de peltre entrenados para aguantar la luz del atardecer. Preparado, esperando. Irrompible e invencible. Supuestamente. Por error (más o menos), ya había roto la cabeza de su general.

La cocina olía a las flores silvestres de un jarrón colocado sobre la mesa y al aroma caliente de gachas de avena. Y a ella. La sentía en su espalda, sentía las manos sobre sus hombros y el perfume de lilas que calmaba su joven y anti-naturalmente preocupada mente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño Seifer?

-Un ejército. Para protegerte.

El sintió su sonrisa detrás de él y las manos apretando sus hombros hasta que las uñas se clavaron en su carne. La luz del exterior cedió paso a la oscuridad. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

La voz se quebró, como electricidad estática entrando y saliendo de la espiral de su pequeña oreja.

-Buen chico. Ahora, destrúyelos a todos.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar la imagen, pero cuando los consiguió abrir, estaba casi ciego.

Sujetaba a Hiperión y el sol brillaba tan intensamente sobre la hoja que era bastante difícil verla. De repente, un hilo sangre corrió por la punta plateada y el calor, como fuego llegó hasta su brazo mientras la hoja refulgía, de nuevo limpia. Colores carmesí, blanco, dorado y plateado se deslizaban y desenredaban sus propias voces en su cerebro, desentrañando un collage de locura.

Una locura que se había metido detrás de la parte blanca de sus ojos.

-Seifer, para de subir a esos árboles. Vas a romperte algo.

Edea, sonriente, le limpiaba una mancha de la cara y le pedía que tuviera más cuidado Siempre le había preocupado su obsesión por escalar que le hacía desentenderse de las ramas cada vez más delgadas de las copas de los árboles, sólo para subir más alto que los demás.

Edea, presionando un paño húmedo en su mejilla, limpiando una raspadura.

-Mi niñito -sonreía, sosteniendo suavemente su cabeza con sus manos.

La imagen se difuminó, los colores giraron violentamente frente a sus ojos. Ahora era Artemisa quien recorría con sus uñas sus mejillas, con los ojos brillando de malicia y los labios curvados triunfalmente.

-Mi pequeña marioneta....

El pestañeó, con el corazón batiendo fuertemente en su pecho mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Balamb. El verde esmeralda corría junto al océano, creando remolinos. Los colores de su paisaje cada vez más etéreos, como la hoja de acuarela de Hiperión.

Nunca sería un Seed.

Se echó hacia atrás como si una fuerza invisible tirase de los tendones de sus brazos. Algo arrebató a Hiperión de su mano. La espada voló haciendo una espiral hasta clavarse en la hierba. De la grieta surgió el carmesí, de un rojo espeso y viscoso que comenzó a a oscurecer la hierba.

Negro, negro, negro ...

Parpadeo.

Dorado. Una ola de lino le deslumbraba, como dardos que surgieran de los campos, derramando esporas, como si unas manos extendieran el espeso polen de las flores del campo. Una carcajada brotó de su garganta, reverberando en el azul del cielo sin nubes sobre él.

¿Cuando había reído así, como un niño? ¿Se había reído así de niño?

_¿Alguna vez? _

Extendió la mano, tratando de abarcar el camino de seda dorada frente a él y fue súbitamente empujado hacia atrás, con sus dedos agarrados a la nada.

Estaba solo.

Observó aterrado como las nubes crecían y la luz del sol se escapaba de la hierba verde esmeralda, como un foco que se desvanecía. El dorado se había ido. Los colores del campo se volvieron de nuevo borrosos y sus manos estaban ahora cubiertas de sangre.

Sacudido.

Débil.

Levantó sus dedos manchados de sangre hasta sus orejas, intentando borrar el sonido de su propio grito, pero sentía una extraña resistencia en sus extremidades. Con horror, miró hacia abajo mientras se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo no obedecía sus movimientos. Unos cables plateadas salieron de sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuello, elevándose como las cuerdas de una cometa hacia el cielo, que oscurecía rápidamente. Una risa caía como la lluvia, clavándole en los ojos el terrible aguijón de la burla. Todo lo que nunca sería apareció ante él, invisible, imposible. Y la voz.

Su voz.

-Mi pequeña marioneta. Baila para mí. Esa misma voz melodiosa, llamándole desde la oscuridad. Las cuerdas tiraban de su cuerpo, elevándolo, y el dolor era hermoso y terrible.

Tan terrible como cuando había fallado en complacer a su ama, tan bello como cuando había sonreído con esa sonrisa oscura de satisfacción, dándole la bienvenida a sus brazos y su cuerpo, que no era su cuerpo.

Gritó cuando el suelo se balanceó a sus pies, con los brazos y piernas estirados, los músculos desgarrándose por la fuerza del agarre. Sus tendones se estiraban como tiras de regaliz bajo el empuje, los huesos se rompían como ramas, la piel se rasgaba, sangrando...

Se retorció contra las cuerdas que le sostenían, localizando a Hiperión, que se bamboleaba, como una oportunidad de salvación perdida. Se estiró, tratando de llegar a la espada con todas las fuerzas que aún quedaban en él.

Demasiado jodidamente débil.

Recordó esas palabras. Las había dicho años atrás, en el cuarto de detención, mientras miraba las luces jugar con su reflejo en el espejo de observación. Sus ojos verdes eran dos estrechas rendijas que evaluaban la imagen de su futura grandeza, a sabiendas de que la gente que estaba al otro lado del espejo sólo veían un fracaso. La sangre corría por sus labios y sus ojos estaban amoratados por la lucha. Ahora no podría decir por qué había roto el espejo con la silla más cercana, ganándose otra semana de castigo.

O con quién había estado hablando. Con los gilipollas del otro lado del espejo o con el idiota débil frente a él.

Trató de alcanzarla de nuevo y vio asombrado como la hoja de Hiperión se desprendía sola del campo sangriento para elevarse como una pluma en un remolino hacia su mano extendida. Los colores se volvieron borrosos de nuevo y tuvo que luchar para mantener sus ojos en la espada que pendía frente a él y parecía burlarse. Aún estaba demasiado lejos.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose con fuerza el interior de sus mejillas mientras otra ola de agonía se derramaba sobre él.

_Demasiado débil. _

_Nunca seré un Seed. _

_Soy un desgraciado._

Cuando abrió sus ojos, parpadeando, la espada estaba en su mano, con su empuñadura brillante, como el primer día que la había empuñado. Lleno de promesas. Lleno de propósitos.

-¿Quieres esto?- se burló la voz, desde arriba, cuando tomó la espada por el frío mango.

Miró hacia el abismo. La risa sonó lejana.

-Adelante. No sobrevivirías a la caída.

Lleno de furia, cortó las cuerdas, gritando mientras su sangre se derramaba, empapando las cuerdas cortadas.

Era como si estuviera cortando su propia alma.

-Duele, ¿no?

¿Era su propia voz o la de ella?

Miró hacia el último cable que le sujetaba. El grueso hilo de plata serpenteaba hacia el cielo infernal sobre él.

-¿Por qué detenerse ahora? -susurró la voz. -Estas tan cerca de la cima. Puedo llevarte incluso más arriba.

Vio de nuevo un destello de ojos envenenado de poder y labios de rosa soñados, como la red de una viuda negra negra alrededor de su pecho. Unas uñas como garras garabatearon su torso desnudo, mientras susurraba promesas al oído. Cada hermosa ceguera: sueños, poder gloria, una oportunidad para mostrárselo a ellos, a ella...

_¿Mostrar a quién? _

_A madre. _

Pestañeó y la visión se fue. El legado que le dejó no era más que un campo roto y quemado, una llanura estéril marcada por un arado torcido con su propia mano. Era el verdadero sueño de la bruja, la misión que había traído tan bellamente empaquetada. Como un tonto, como un niño, había arrancado el paquete y no había encontrado nada, excepto destrucción.

La suya.

Cerrando los ojos, corto la última cuerda. Era libre. Tan libre como asustado.

Y ahora estaba cayendo en picado con un grito atrapado en la garganta.

Vio aterrado como el mundo se levantaba como una ola oscura y los sangrientos colmillos de fuego se abrían para tragárselo por completo.

- - - - -

Se despertó bañado en sudor, con un grito de muerte en sus labios al levantarse de la cama. Se golpeó contra el tablero de madera al incorporarse. Las sábanas estaba retorcidas alrededor de su cuerpo como vino blanco, ahogándolo.

Saltó fuera de la cama, cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Perlado de sudor y respirando con dificultad, escupió la bilis alojada en su garganta. Sus músculos temblaban sobre el suelo, ahora resbaladizo por su propio sudor. Miró fijamente hacia abajo, tratando de pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa.

Observó el brillo distante del alicatado, la superficie lo bastante pulida para reflejar las esmeraldas rotas de sus ojos y la boca torcida de dolor. El brillo se retorcía, etéreo, y la habitación estaba lo bastante silenciosa como para magnificar el sonido de su respiración y el atronador temblor de su corazón. Un calor salado llenó sus mejillas y, volviendo la cabeza, escupió la sangre que masticaba.

Era real.

Su estómago se movió de vuelta a la vida, la materia prima. Sintió la quemazón de la bilis en su órgano recién despertado y supo que iba a vomitar de nuevo.

Se puso en pie, medio arrastrándose hacia el baño mientras dejaba salir el vómito hacia la taza, medio esperando tener algún objeto horrendo que había hecho metástasis en su estómago mientras dormía.

Cuando las contracciones cesaron, se deslizó torpemente hacia el suelo hasta caer sin aliento contra las frías baldosas de linóleo.

Silenciosamente, maldijo y agradeció a Hyne.

Agradeció que nadie le había visto caer.

Maldijo que no hubiera presentes unos brazos para sujetarle.


	6. Haircuts and Relearning old lessons

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VIII es propiedad de Squaresoft. Esta historia pertencea Altol. Lo único que hago es traducirla como puedo.

Nota del Traductor: Trato de mantener un ritmo de actualización semanal, pero el próximo capítulo estará en quince días, ya que me voy de vacaciones y no creo que tenga tiempo para la traducción. Aprovecho para agradecer los reviews y a quienes han decidido seguir esta historia. Es gratificante ver tus esfuerzos recompensados. Un saludo.

* * *

_One day, one night, one moment _

_My dreams could be tomorrow _

_One step, one fall, one falter _

_East or west _

_Over earth or by ocean _

_One way to be my journey _

_This way could be my Book of Days _

_No day, no night, no moment _

_Can hold me back from trying _

_I'll flag, I'll fall, I'll falter _

_I'll find my day may be Far and Away _

_Far and Away _

Enya, Book of Days

**Capítulo 6 **

Quistis abrió los ojos justo cuando el despertador marcaba las seis en punto en números color verde. Desviando la vista, golpeó el pequeño interruptor con la palma de su mano antes de que comenzara a emitir su desagradable pitido.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarse a las seis que, en realidad, ya no necesitaba un reloj despertador. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente sincronizado a su horario, lo había estado desde que llegó al Jardín. Sin embargo, le gustaba estar preparada. Selphie decía que era una obsesa del control.

Bostezó mientras se ponía en pie, pasando una mano ausente por su pelo mientras buscaba sus gafas en la mesilla de noche.

Sábado... Nada urgente que hacer... Podría visitar Balamb con Selphie para hacer algunas compras pendientes... Tal vez almorzar en el muelle ... Una sopa de almejas en el lujuso café de Cristina...

Su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de lo tenía que hacer durante el día. Era sábado y era como si en dos años nada hubiera cambiado en absoluto. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, temiendo un nuevo enfrentamiento con su alumno más problemático.

Rápidamente, volvió a su rutina de la mañana, que consistía en cincuenta flexiones y cincuenta abdominales, seguidos de una botella de agua y una ducha rápida. Revisó su correo electrónico mientras planchaba la blusa y falda. Después, con la pinza entre los dientes, peerainó y retorció su pelo hasta somteterlo. Era la rutina que había desarrollado desde su admisión en el Jardín, la disciplina que la había convertido en una Seed. La mayor parte de los días, también la mantenía cuerda.

Sopesando con cuidado el material que había seleccionado para aquel día, se colocó un bolígrafo detrás de la oreja y salió apresuradamente por la puerta, rogando a todos los dioses que le concedieran paciencia.

La iba a necesitar.

Diez minutos después, llegó al segundo piso un poco nerviosa, y un poco tarde. Había chocado contra un grupo de gente que taponaba el vestíbulo, la mayoría antiguos estudiantes (y quizá, también, antiguos Trepies) y, literalmente, había sido arrollada por Zell, que corría hacia la cafetería después de escuchar un rumor sobre tortitas con arándanos.

El choque la había hecho caer al suelo de culo mientras los papeles volaban por todas partes. Ya en el suelo, distinguió entre los mechones aún humedos de su pelo el rostro preocupado de Zell.

Él se disculpó profusamente y empezó a recoger los papeles esparcidos como un mono de feria recogiendo calderilla. Era la energía personificada. Estaba segura de que si Zell y Selphie estuvieran juntos, Hyne no lo quiera, sus hijos nunca dormirían.

Aún medio dormida, Quistis había aceptados sus frenéticas disculpas y continuado su camino, un poco desaliñada y con retraso. Antes se detuvo a la altura de la sala de los instructores para deslizarse silenciosamente y robar una taza de café. El lodo diario no debía ser olvidado.

Frunció el ceño al llegar al aula. La puerta estaba entornada y la habitación aún estaba a oscuras. Así que Seifer ni siquiera había llegado aún, lo que significaba que iba a llegar todavía más tarde que ella. Ligeramente enfadada, empujó la puerta y cruzó a zancadas la sala para colocar sus papeles en el gran escritorio del frente. Cid le había autorizado a usar su vieja aula para acelerar la rehabilitación de Seifer... la ironía no se le escapó.

La luz matinal se filtraba hasta la mitad de la habitación desde la pequeña ventana de la izquierda, derramándose sobre la mesa barnizada y deslizándose entre los surcos de las baldosas recién fregadas como un reguero de agua clara. Quistis se quedó en el umbral, disfrutando del silencio de la mañana, como solía hacer cuando era instructora.

Se soltó el pelo y lo peinó con los dedos antes de volver a sujetarlo pulcramente, mientras miraba con añoranza las lineas oscuras de los pupitres que antes eran suyos. Si entrecerrada los ojos, podía ver su clase de nuevo y las caras de sus estudiantes observándola con entusiasmo. Sonrió para sí. Tal vez se sentía un poco melancólica... entusiasmo era un poco exagerado.

Aun así, algunos tenía ganas de aprender -mentes jóvenes e impresionables que anhelaban dejar una huella en el mundo, su huella-. Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo al recordarse junto a la pizarra.

Clasificar papeles, programar unidades didácticas la noche anterior...

Ayudar a los estudiantes, la sensación de euforia al captar sus miradas de entendimiento.

Hacer repetídamente de niñera del par sentado al fondo de la clase.

Frunció el ceño. No había un día en el que no tuviera que tratar con algún problema disciplinario de uno de los dos. La mayoría habían venido de los ojos verdes sentados en el fondo de la sala, de aquella implacable sonrisa de satisfacción y aquellas piernas sobre la mesa, como si fuera el dueño del aula.

En realidad, lo que le molestaba es que la mitad de las veces parecía tener más control sobre la situación del que ella tenía.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su memoria, agarró una carpeta del ahora desordenado montón de papeles que había organizado por la mañana. Había solicitado su expediente, y aunque aún estaba en trámites legales, Xu había ordenado que se lo hicieran llegar. Lo tenía en sus manos y sus ojos recorrían las páginas, buscando entre lineas la receta biológica que había hecho a Seifer Almasy.

Nombre: Almasy, Seifer.

Edad de admisión: 11.

Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de enero.

Padres: Jacon y Arista Almasy: situación, fallecidos

Hermanos: Ninguno.

Tipo de sangre: O positivo.

Alergias: ninguna conocida.

Alergias a medicamentos: ninguna conocida.

Problemas médicos: ninguno.

Arma: Sable pistola estándar, número de artículo 016784934, diseño modificado.

Historia Médica: tratamiendo por femur roto a los trece años, fractura sanada por completo. Tratamiento Lyr3: 3 de septiembre, por desgarro de cinco pulgadas de largo en la frente. Tratamiento denegado. La historia clínica anterior a los siete años no consta, propiedad de Edea Kramer.

Notas: Almasy es individuo con talento, pero enteramente desmotivado, con capacidad para ser Seed, pero no determinación, ni disciplina. _Tiene un problema innato de autoridad y desconoce o ignora las convenciones sociales básicas y la educación_.

Quistis cerró de golpe el expediente. No había nada, excepto un montón de procedimientos contra él por los crímenes cometidos durante la guerra, y de la mayoría ella había sido testigo de primera. El resto del informe lo había escrito ella misma. Incluso entonces, se había equivocado. Seifer Almasy no estaba desmotivado, justo lo contrario. Bastante entusiasmo... en una dirección completamente equivocada.

Había sido un estudiante problemático desde el primer día. Nunca entregaba sus deberes, raramente era voluntario en clase y, en su lugar, gastaba todo su tiempo en intentar atormentar al chico moreno sentado junto a él. O a otros, si le convenía. Sentía una especie de desprecio perezoso por los demás y, excepto Viento y Trueno, no interactuaba con la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase. Vagamente, recordó sus propias interacciones con su antiguo alumno.

-Seifer, siéntate.

-Seifer, ¿dónde está tu trabajo?

-Seifer, por favor, tranquilo.

-Seifer, deja a Squall en paz.

Suspiró. Nunca había reflexionado bien sobre Seifer. Era su mayor fracaso, no sólo como su instructor, sino como Seed.

Después de un tiempo, había dejado de buscar lo bueno de él.

Todos habían dejado de hacerlo.

Y quizá, un tiempo después, él también lo había hecho.

Se apoyó contra el frente de la mesa de caoba, cruzando sus piernas a la altura de los tobillos mientras probaba la temperatura del café en los labios.

-Buenos días, instructora.

Con una sacudida, escupió el café por todas partes. Una carcajada contenida le respondió desde la oscuridad.

Sus mejillas ardían. Se sintió como un adolescente culpable atrapado con una de las novelas románticas de su madre, allí sentada y bailando con fantasmas.

Y por él, nada menos.

-Seifer -musitó, sombría. -Creo que es la primera vez que llegas temprano a mi clase.

-Siempre hay una primera vez -respondió. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Trae viejos recuedos, ¿no?

Sintió su garganta inexplicablemente seca.

-¿Disculpa?

-He dicho "trae viejos recuerdos" -repitió.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-En realidad, no -mintió.

Otra pausa. El silencio entre ellos nunca había sido cómodo, o prosaico. Era como una libélula sobre agua turbia, con los peces acechando debajo, impredecibles.

-¿Vas a encender las luces, instructora, o es un entrenamiento nocturno?

Encendió el interruptor de mala gana. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando la luz fluorescente invadió la habitación, como el olor de una cebolla invade la nariz, con una sensación hormigueante y aguda.

Él estaba de nuevo sentado en el pupitre más alejado, con las piernas encima de la mesa en su forma habitual, pero su movimiento negaba su antigua elegancia arrogante debido a su espalda ligerramente encorvada.

Sorprendentemente, vestía el uniforme, que le quedaba un poco suelto en los hombros. Tenía el pelo hacia atrás, dándole a su rostro óseo un matiz casi salvaje. De nuevo, sus ojos mostraban más inquietud que otra cosa.

-Aquí estamos -comentó a decir. Su tono se mantenía entre la impaciencia y el malestar.

-Aquí estamos- repitió ella, buscando a tientas su cobertura.

Ambos tenían problemas para recordar cómo eran las cosas.

Era como una antigua danza que habían bailado, el vals del instructor y el estudiante problemático. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora y ninguno se sabía los pasos nuevos. Ella había cambiado, se había vuelto una mujer amargada y sin un proyecto de vida, y él estaba cansado de ser un rebelde sin causa. Los bailarines habían cambiado, incluso aunque la música no lo había hecho.

Se sentó en la mesa, tratando de dar un aspecto ordenado a sus papeles arrugados. Sacó un pequeño libro rojo, un gran manual envuelto en alambre y un libro de encuadernación barata color negro aún mayor.

-"G.F, Pros y Contras". "Procedimientos básico Seed", este es nuevo. El libro negro grande es un manual de procedimiento de campo y trata sobre procedimientos médicos para principiantes y operativos de comunicación. Quiero que te los leas para el final de esta semana.

Una mirada amarga cruzó el rostro de Seifer cuando se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué razón? Ya me tuve que aprender esta mierda antes.

Demasiado para ser civilizada.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en respuesta.

-No, no lo hiciste. Yo era tu instructora, ¿recuerdas?

Resopló.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? "Seifer, no toques a Squall", "Seifer, ¿dónde están tus deberes sobre enlaces?", "Seifer, estás respirando muy fuerte"

Había hecho una imitación admirable y Quistis se hubiera echado a reír si no hubiera sido ella la imitada.

-Aprendí mucho -gruñó. -Joder, pasé más tiempo en la sala de detención que en tu mierda de clase.

Quistis se cruzó de brazos.

-No es culpa mía que pasaras más tiempo alimentando a tu ego que estudiando.

-Como instructor, ¿no es tu deber inspirar a tus estudiantes para que aprendan? -bromeó. -Hiciste un pobre trabajo conmigo.

-No te podría haber inspirando ni con una vara de marcar- devolvió Quistis. -Desde el primer día de clases, considerabas que estabas por encima de la matería.

-Estaba.

Su desprecio disminuyó una fracción.

-¿Dónde demonios está tu clase, de todos modos? El Jardín está en una situación lamentale si soy el único estudiante nuevo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada inquebrantable.

-No tengo clase. Ya no soy instructora.

Sus palabras eran automáticas, embotadas por la práctica, aunque él no dejó pasar el brillo en sus ojos, el tono frío de su voz.

-Y eso ¿por qué?

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo -respondió, irritada.

"Especialmente contigo", añadió para sí.

-Como quieras, no me importa una mierda -Seifer levantó la mano. -Aún no entiendo todo esto -dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia ella, -va a ayudarme a ser un Seed.

-Te faltan los conocimiento básicos de procedimientos estándar -respondión. Por no hablar de respeto hacia ella, se dijo. -Es una cualificación necesaria y, en primer lugar, la razón por la que nunca te convertiste en Seed.

-Ajá -fue su oscura respuesta. -Y yo que pensaba que fue porque era el imbécil que no le gustaba a nadie.

-Bueno, es cierto que tu actitud no te hizo ningún favor -respondió Quistis, monocorde.

Él la miró.

-Parte de convertirse en Seed requiere plegarse a las normas. No sólo se trata de acción. El procedimiento es lo que hace una misión, no es sólo una inspiración política para trabajar -continuó. -Requiere disciplina, algo que siempre has despreciado. Por eso no eres un Seed.

Seifer bufó.

-Sólo dame los condenados libros.

Se los alcanzó y cruzó sus manos. Una pequeña victoria. Se contenría con eso, por ahora.

-Supongo que es todo por hoy -dijo, revisando sus notas. -Sólo lee los libros y empezaremos a discutirlos mañana. Contestaré cualquier pregunta que puedas tener.

Seifer puso los ojos en blanco.

-Excelente. Me siento como si estuviera en un puto club de lectura. ¿Vamos a discutir nuestros sentimientos, también? ¿Traemos además unas pastitas o algo?

Quistis esbozó una sonrisa irónica ante la idea de tomar el té como Seifer Almasy. Probablemente acabaría incrustándole la tetera en el cerebro.

-Es probable que no te hiciera daño hablar de las cosas que te han pasado, Seifer -dijo con un tono sorprendentemente serio. -Te podría recomendar a Sara, la consejera del Jardín.

La mandíbula del ex-caballero se tensó y ella sintió al instante que había dado un paso en falso.

-No me ha pasado nada -le espetó.

-Seifer...

Su mirada la detuvo. Quistis suspiró, dejando el resto de su sentencia escapar con un fuerte chorro de aire.

_¿Por qué siempre llegaban a esto?_

Cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Enlaza algo de magia básica para mañana. Nos encontraremos en la sala privada 1A del centro de entrenamiento. Tendrás autorización para retirar al menos 25 dosis de hechizos.

Se quedó pensativa durante un momento.

-Y quiero que cubras tu arma para un combate amistoso.

-Sí, amistoso, mis huevos -mumuró Seifer, girando los ojos mientras caminaba junto a ella y dando un portazo a la salida.

Quistis se llevó las manos a las sienes. Quien dijo que progresar era lento nunca había conocido Seifer Almasy.

* * *

_Los Guardianes de la Fuerza han existido desde siempre y aparecen en los primeros vestigios de expresión artística del hombre. Pinturas míticas hechas con restos de bayas y arcilla machacada representan muchos espíritus surgiendo de una forma humana, reflejo de la participación de los GF en la vida espiritual y diaria de la humanidad. La primera prueba documentada de parece haberse encontrado en el lejano sur, en las pequeñas y compactas cuevas cercanas a la base del Monte Paliciar, en forma de una fiera bestia cornuda conocida hoy como Ifrit._

Seifer bostezó mientras se balanceaba en la silla, tratando de aliviar las punzadas de su columna vertebral. Era sólo el segundo capítulo de "GF, pros y contras" y el maldito libro constaba al menos de dieciocho largos capítulos. Ahogando un bostezo, volvió a la última página y empezó a leer de nuevo.

_La sociedad moderna utiliza hoy la fuerza de los GF tanto por sus sorprendentes habilidades como por la mejora física que parece surgir de la simbiosis entre los organismos. Sin embargo, la exposición prolongada al uso de GF causa substanciales pérdidas de memoria y, en casos graves, se han demostrado daños permanentes también en el hipotálamo. Estos descubrimientos científicos recientes plantean una cuestión ¿es la relación una auténtica simbiosis?_

_El doctor Thurid Glasser, representante del centro de desarrollo biotecnológico de Timber sostiente que..._

Seifer cerró el libro, tachándolo de "aburrimiento mortal" mientras se apartaba el pelo de los ojos. Maldito pelo, era peor que el de una niña. Recordaba vagamente haber visto un par de tijeras en el cajón de su escritorio, junto a un par de lápices con el extremo masticado por el anterior ocupante de la habitación.

Se levantó, estirándose y sacó un par de tijeras algo oxidades del cajón. Pasó el pulgar por la hoja para probar el filo y recibió a cambio la versión tijera de un corte hecho con el canto de una hoja de papel.

-Hijo de puta -acusó a las tijeras.

Escuchó un golpe la puerta.

-Hijo de puta- repitió, aunque esta vez no tenía idea de a qué estaba insultando.

El rostro de Quistis apareció. Estaba menos que sorprendido de verlo.

-¿Sí? -preguntó. Ella se acercó a él, sosteniendo una tarjeta.

-Es tu autorización para retirar los hechizos necesarios y la cinta de seguridad para Hiperión. Si quieres, podrías equipar unas pocas Curas.

Puso la tarjeta en el escritorio, probablemente buscando notas de suicidio o antes.

-Nos vemos en el centro de entrenamiento al segundo timbre.

-Vale, como quieras.

Se tiró sobre la cama, todavía aferrado a las tijeras. Quistis decidió no recordarle su parecido con Squall en ese momento.

-Ve a la sala de equipamiento mañana, tan pronto como suene el primer timbre. Debería estar abierto y te dará tiempo a equiparlo todo y calentar un poco.

Le miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras Seifer sujetaba lo que parecían ser unas tijeras oxidadas y aflojaba la tira que le sujetaba el cabello.

-Sí, vale -gruñó.

Quistis suspiró al observar a Seifer agarrar un mechón de pelo y comenzar a cortarlo a tijeretazos, resistiendo la necesidad de quitarle las tijeras antes de que se cortara su propio cuero cabelludo.

-¿Qué tal los libros?

-Un puto aburrimiento -contestó, cercenando un largo mechón en un ángulo torcido y mirando con indiferencia como caía al suelo. -¿Son parte de un programa de fomento de suicidio? Porque siento más ganas de matarme con cada página.

-Dame eso -ordenó Quistis, tratando de arrebatarle las tijeras.

-¿Qué te importa si tengo unas pintas de mierda? -fue su respuesta caustica, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.

-Me importa. Dame eso antes de que te despellejes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué puedas hacerlo tú? -preguntó y, si ella no estaba equivocada, había casi un tono melodioso en su voz.

Ella le miró en silencio, extendiendo la mano.

Refunfuñando, le entregó las tijeras. Ella se agachó para coger una camiseta sucia con la que cubrirle los hombros. Se puso en pie frente a él, entre sus rodillas abiertas.

-Para con esas manos y extiéndelas.

Para su sorpresa, hizo silenciosamente lo que le había pedido. Ella alineó su cabello con los dedos y comenzó a cortar largos mechones de forma simétrica hacia los lados, tan recto como podía.

-Esta sería una gran venganza, sabes -murmuró. -Dejarme hecho una mierda.

Escupió unos cabellos que habían aterrizado en sus labios mientras hablaba.

Ella sólo se rió.

-Si quisiera vengarme, Seifer, no me molestaría en cortarte el pelo. Ya pareces un perro callejero. Además, tengo que verte todos los días, no me gustaría que tu aspecto fuera aún peor, incluso si eso fuera posible.

-Coño, gracias.

Zip, zip.

Ella volvió a reir y él encontró el sonido extrañamente agradable. Le recordó a un carrillón que pendía sobre la puerta del orfanato cuando eran pequeños. A menudo lanzaba piedras sólo para oir el tintineo de las campanas huecas, unas contra otras, hasta que mama Ede salía y le reprendía. Miró a Quistis, que se mordía los labios, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba un mechón de pelo.

La última mujer a la que había permitido acercarse tanto con un objeto metálico había sido un error. Terminó con una cuchillada que casi le hace perder un riñón.

Sin embargo, el sonido de las tijeras era casi relajante. Le recordaba a su infancia, sentado en la cocina sobre un taburante tambaleante mientras Edea le cortaba el pelo. Después del corte de pelo mensual siempre había un plato de galletas de chocolate calientes esperándole.

Tantos recuerdos... todos se deslizaban entre sus dedos como arena hasta quedarse con el presente de mierda.

Zip, zip.

Seifer suspiró y observó a través de los párpados entrecerrados como otro pedazo de cabello húmedo caía en sus manos. Esos tiempos eran cosa del paso y estaban muy lejos de los niños inocentes.

Ya sentía más ligera su cabeza y la masa de pelo en sus manos se había vuelto un buen montón. El ruido de las tijeras se detuvo y escuchó un chirrido desde la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Aquí, vacía tus manos.

Podía ver vagamente un cesto de basura bajo ellas. Le obedeció.

Zip, zip.

-¿Como te sientes al estar de vuelta? -preguntó ella, sin duda tratando de mantener una conversación trivial, como hacia la mayoría de la gente allí.

¿De quién diablos estaba hablando? Nadie más le había hablado allí.

Resopló.

-Vamos a ver. Soy un problema andante, por no decir lo de la obligación política de Cid para igualar circunstancias. Sólo hay unos pocos, entre miles, a los que no les importa que esté aquí y la mayoría de los otros quieren verme muerto, o desaparecido, o ambos en cualquier orden. A primera vista, yo diría que me siento de puta madre por estar de vuelta.

Las tijeras se detuvieron.

-Lo siento, era una pregunta estúpida.

-No me digas.

Zip, zip.

Escuchó un suspiro por encima de él.

-Sabes, no todo el mundo quiere que fracases.

-Dime a una persona.

Una larga pausa.

-Yo no quiero, Seifer.

No tenía idea de cómo responder a eso, pero las palabras aceleraron su corazón, sólo un poco, elevándolo desde la boca de su estómago, incluso mientras la miraba con recelo, incluso con ira, por su amabilidad.

_¿Y qué demonios era ese sentimiento? ¿Qué bien haría eso a nadie?_

De repente, Quistis dio un paso atrás, con las comisuras de su boca dibujando lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa mientras hacía una especie de marco con los dedos.

-Ya está, terminado. ¿No ha ido tan mal? ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, no fue una cuchillada en el riñón.

-¿Qué?

-No importa-dijo, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño y sacudiéndose la camisa, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Parpadeó cuando unas hebras perdidas flotaron frente a su cara.

El mismo corte de siempre, sólo con unos mechones cayéndose hacia sus ojos. Un poco más largo en la nuca de lo que le gustaba, pero ella no lo había jodido del todo.

-Oye, gracias-empzó a decir, volviendo a la habitación, pero no había nadie.

Las tijeras estaban sobre la mesa y lo único que quedaba de ella era un leve aroma a frambuesas.

Se pasó la otra mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

La sala vacía no tuvo respuesta.

N/T. No quiero acostumbrarme a llenar esto de comentarios propios, porque me parece quitarle protagonismo al autor real, pero no puedo resistirme a comentar este capítulo porque me encanta la escena del corte de pelo y porque, por fin, se empieza a vislumbrar una luz en la marisma de dolor y autocompasión en el que se revuelcan nuestros protagonistas. Pienso que Altol tiene una forma bastante descriptiva de escribir y no me cuesta nada imaginarme la escena, con el ruidillo de las tijeras y todo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Draw

No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera de la historia. Los personajes, ya sabéis, son de Squaresoft, y la historia, de Altol. Mientras el mundo se para por el Madrid-Barça, allá vamos.

Nota: en vista del lenguaje utilizado, voy a cambiar la categoría del fic a M. Aprovecho para avisar de que no podré actualizar semanalmente, como estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Mis compromisos universitarios no me dejan tiempo para una traducción a la semana, así que la frecuencia será quincenal. Un saludo a los (pocos) lectores que aún siguen esta traducción.

All my work and endless measures

Never seem to get me very far

Walk a mile just to move an inch

Now even though I'm trying so damn hard

This world can turn me down but I

Won't turn away

And I won't duck and run

Cause I'm not built that way

When everything is gone

There is nothing there to fear

This world cannot bring me down

Cause I'm already here

_**Three Doors Down **_

**Capítulo 7**

Quistis se levantó y terminó el último estiramiento previo a su carrera diaria. Giró sus hombros mientras escuchaba los crujidos de los tendones en su cuello. Miró el reloj. Faltaban cincuenta minutos antes del segundo timbre, tiempo de sobra para correr, vestirse y preparar su arma antes de la sesión con Seifer.

Miró al cielo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el frío se calaba hasta sus huesos cuando empezó a correr. El sonido de sus pisadas resonaba en el patio desierto y sobre los escalones de piedra. Nubes grises se reunían a lo lejos, trayendo el invierno con ellas. Nieve. Podía sentirla y siempre hacía que sintiera un poquito de ansiedad. No entendía por qué, la razón pertenecía a los recuerdos enterrados hacía tiempo bajo el hielo de Shiva.

Enlazar GF mantenía por un tiempo los recuerdos a flote, convirtiéndolos por igual en pesadillas y en sueños, como si fueran esponjas, mientras su mente maduraba y se centraba en el entrenamiento . Cada invocación, especialmente la primera, había sido una liberación, una droga tan dulce y embotadora que hubiera querido estar enlazada para siempre. Después de un tiempo, hasta se había olvidado de por qué.

_Pero esa era la idea, ¿no?_

Maravillosa, la amnesia fría que se propagaba por los rincones de su mente mientras el hielo de Shiva se extendía a su mandato por el campo de batalla; sentir el estimulante flujo de la fuerza de Ifrit a través de sus venas, mirar a través de los ojos de fuego de Bahamut y desatar el infierno, olvidarse de sí misma, olvidarse de todo, excepto de los dioses que corrían por sus venas, mientras entregaba su control al fuego y el hielo. Cada una de sus células cantaba, cada una de sus células ardía.

En realidad, había tenido la vaga e ilógica suposición de que los humanos se convertían a si mismos en esclavos de los GF, en lugar de sus amos -como se creía-, pero la había ignorado. La amnesia procurada por el poder mágico disipaba las debilidades de los Seeds hasta que no podían recordar nada de su pasado, ni de sus flaquezas, ni de su fuerza. Los soldados olvidaban sus miedos e inseguridades, sí pero también olvidaban como ser fuertes por si mismos.

Desde la Guerra, había leído varias obras de autores que propugnaban los beneficios de entrenar sin GF y citaban como una clara ventaja la recuperación de la memoria, así como la renovación de sus propios sentidos. Habían sido su fuente de inspiración para, finalmente, desenlazar a Shiva. De todos modos, era lo bastante fuerte sin GF, gracias a su Magia Azul, con su capacidad altamente destructiva.

Aunque Quistis albergaba un cierto temor sobre los detalles de su pasado, escuchar a Irvine hablar de su infancia juntos le había despertado el deseo de saber como fueron las cosas en realidad y si habían sido tan felices como Irvine parecía pensar. Tenía recuerdos vagos, retazos de Squall, Selphie, Ellone, Zell, Irvine... memorias de risas, imágenes suyas entre Seifer y Squall, tratando de separarles, e imágenes de una vida antes del Jardín que salía a flote desde el fondo de su amnesia mágica como los peces de la profundidad del mar.

Un mar que probablemente era más profundo de lo que ella quería recordar. Sin embargo, Quistis nunca se había apuntado a la victimización. Las personas superaban su pasado y sus fallos. Incluso creaban una vida por si mismos, aunque no tuvieran a nadie. Podía enfrentarse a eso. Se había enfrentado al infierno de una bruja todopoderosa empeñada en destruir el mundo mediante una paradoja temporal. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

Con esa idea en su mente, se había abstenido de usar GF desde entonces. Todavía tenía la invocación de Shiva guardada en un cajón de su mesita de noche, cerrado con una llave que había escondido bajo el somier de la cama. De todos modos, no había nadie con la misma compatibilidad con la princesa de hielo que ella y tampoco había misiones que necesitaran equipar GF.

Recordaba el vago e inexplicable temor a recuperar sus recuerdos al desenlazar a Shiva. Un sentimiento que había reprimido y arrinconado en el mismo rincón de siempre.  
_A decir verdad, empieza a faltar espacio para más sentimientos reprimidos. _

Desde entonces, sus recuerdos habían vuelto hacia atrás, hacia su hogar: píldoras de tardes nadando con la pandilla del orfanato, horneando galletas con Selphie, Eleone y mamá Ede y echando a los chicos con bolas de masa pegajosa. Visiones de intentos para que Squall y Zell jugaran a disfrazarse, con resultados variables, y para que lo hiciera Seifer, sin resultado alguna.

Seifer, sin duda, era el peor marido cuando jugaban a papás y mamás, lo que solía terminar en una pelea de gritos en la que Quistis era una esposa "muy mandona" y Seifer se negaba a "ir a trabajar". Irvine, sin embargo, había participado voluntariamente en la mayoría de sus juegos. Era, con mucho, el más tranquilo de los chicos. Se había reído en voz alta al recordar a Irvine haciendo aspavientos con uno de los viejos vestidos de andar por casa de mamá Ede, ordenando a Squall limpiar su habitación; a Seifer, sentarse en un rincón; a Quistis y a Selphie, que hicieran su cena... Y luego corriendo y revolcándose con el vestido en el barro, mientras todo el grupo se le echaba encima.

También había malos recuerdos. Recuerdos de Squall y Seifer peleándose en el suelo e imágenes de Squall apartándose de ella. Per los buenos momentos compensaba los desagradables. Su memoria resucitaba con sucesos aleatorios. La fiesta de disfraces regresó a su mente al ver unos collares de cuentas azul chillón en el tocador de mamá Ede y los días jugando bajo el escritorio de Cid, al contemplar un viejo abrecartas, que era una de las armas prohibidas favoritas en sus juegos de guerra.

Sonrió ante la ironía mientras corría, con su larga cola de caballo rubia balanceándose tras ella y golpeando sus orejas. Tras un par de vueltas, se paró en el borde del patio para recuperar el aliento limpiarse la frente, mirando fijamente al cielo mientras agitaba las piernas. Mientras miraba, el primero de los pequeños copos de nieve cayó, un tapete en miniatura que destellaba como una capa de diamantes. Sonrió un poco, extendiendo la mano para sentir como el aguijón en miniatura se derretía en la palma.

Nieve.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y su sonrisa desapareció. Su expresión se tornó lentamente en una de horror.

La nieve caía y entonces todo podría empezar. Una escalera color rojo apareció ante ella, girando en espiral, primero hacia abajo, hasta marearla, y luego hacia arriba. Quistis cerró los ojos con fuerza. El horror que había sentido se fue tan rápido como había venido. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de correr y agarraba la barandilla de hierro hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de devolver sus pensamientos al presente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -murmuró. Afortunadamente, tal vez, no hubo respuesta, sin contar la fugaz idea de que quizá se estaba volviendo loca.

Miró la hora. Diez minutos para estar lista. Suspirando, corrió hacia el interior, lejos del frío y lejos del despertar de su consciencia, que amenazaba con aparecer.

* * *

Seifer frunció el ceño mientras entraba a la sala de equipamiento estudiando la sencilla tarjeta de plástico con lo que iba conseguir lo que necesitaba.

-Hola- Llegó de una voz suave y adormecida.

Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con un par iris oscuros, ligeramente entrecerrados bajos unas pestañas muy espesadas. Un par de labios revestidos de una generosa capa de brillo se curvaron a modo de saludo.

No conocía a la chica que tenía enfrente, pero, en realidad, no recordaba a un montón de gente del Jardín, quizá a propósito. Su cabello oscuro le caía más abajo de los hombros en atractivas ondas y Seifer se encontró a si mismo enderezándose y curvando los labios en una respuesta automática que no tenía nada que ver con su cerebro, con el de arriba, al menos.

Ella sonrió.

-Debes de ser nuevo. O, espera, ¿no fuimos juntos a clase el año pasado?

La miró boquiabierto mientras le pasaba la tarjeta. ¿Ella no sabía quién era él?

-No-contestó secamente mientras la veía alejarse, notando como se inclinaba de una forma obviamente exagerada mientras miraba la pantalla de los suministros recomendados.  
-¡Hyne! Es taaaaan aburrido estar aquí. Me siento sóla, no sé si me entiendes -dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.  
-Sí.

_No tienes ni idea_, se dijo a si mismo.

-Hmmm... así que estás a cargo de la ex instructora Trepe -dijo -Pobrecito, recuerdo que sus clases eran taaaaan duras. Era una auténtica negrera.  
Enredó un mechón de cabello alrededor de su índice mientras tomaba notas rápidas de la pantalla. Después comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sacando cosas de los estantes.

Él se encogió de hombros. La chica no era precisamente la bombilla más brillante de... dónde fuera. Estaba demasiado agotado como para ser ingenioso en ese momento. Estaba jodidamente cansado y todavía no había sido capaz de digerir ninguna clase de alimentos. Ya había sido un mal día y, técnicamente, ni siquiera había empezado.

-Aquí está. Terminado.

La chica se inclinó sobre el mostrador, fingiendo una mirada pensativa al colocar la tarjeta entre sus dientes, mordiéndola ligeramente. Seifer supuso que se trataba de algo atractivo, pero, en realidad, creía que la tarjeta no estaba del todo limpia, ya que se le había caído dos veces por el camino.  
-Soy Darshe -dijo. -Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que no te he visto antes por aquí...

-No, no lo has hecho -

No se lo podía creer. No tenía ni puta idea de quién era él. Era estúpida, nueva, o las dos cosas.

-No creo que nos conozcamos -añadió.

Estudió su mirada vacía. Probablemente, las dos cosas.

Ella sonrió, inclinándose sobre el mostrador de una manera difícil de malinterpretar.

-Mmm... ¿te gustaría?

* * *

Quistis se sentó en el borde del banco en el vestuario femenino del Centro de Entrenamiento, rasgando una tira de cinta negra con los dientes antes de enrollarla alrededor de un trozo de material espeso y esponjoso, el mismo que había hecho que Seifer equipara para su arma. Apretó el pulgar con fuerza contra las afiladas puntas del Save the Queen, asegurándose de que los bordes más afilados estaban cubiertos para que cualquier contacto de su arma con la piel de Seifer le dejara sólo un pinchazo, aunque de tamaño considerable.

Con su arma satisfactoriamente neutralizada, se puso un protector ligero de piel bajo su camiseta negra y tiró de los bordes de sus guantes de batalla. Sintió el suave cuerno negro sobre sus brazos desnudos como un confort familiar. Sacó un par de pantalones Seed estándar, cómodos y elásticos, que se ajustaron muy bien dentro de sus botas.

_El flash rojo de una alfombra hecha jirones..._

Entrecerró los ojos y se mordió las mejillas por dentro, un hábito que alejaba rápidamente sus pensamientos.

Ya iba cinco minutos tarde. Rápidamente entró en la sala de entrenamiento que había reservado, armándose de valor para otra inevitable discusión.  
No había nadie.

Se escogió de hombros, sorprendida(y, aunque no lo admitiera, un poco aliviada) y decidió no enfadarse por su retraso. Mejor él que ella. Ella tenía que dar ejemplo, después de todo.

Sacó el látigo de su cinturón y desenrolló la gruesa para dar algunos latigazos de práctica, moviendo los pies mientras trabajaba. Le gustaba el látigo, la corriente de aire, el satisfactorio chasquido de la correa de cuerdo al golpear al aire.

Atrás. Snap.  
Lateral. Snap.

Treinta y cuatro "snaps" hacia atrás y treinta y tres "snap" hacia el latera más tarde, la sala de entrenamiento seguía vacía. Enrollando su látigo, miró su reloj de pulsera y se apoyó contra el muro, clavando la vista en el minutero de la pared contraria.

Seifer llevaba 23 minutos de retraso.

* * *

Seifer soltó un juramento en voz alta tras atarse la bota izquierda. Su hombro chocó contra el armario mientras se ponía violentamente la derecha, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Estaba furioso. Veinte minutos más tarde, y para nada. .

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Decenas de mujeres sin significado, carne, gemidos, calor y sudor. Y ahora, ni siquiera podía tener una.

Ni una.

Darla, o como coño se llamara, le había empujado contra las estanterías de la sala haciéndole tragar su jodida lengua. Gruñendo, había agarrado su pelo y fruncido el ceño al enredarse en sus rizos de espuma antes de continuar hacia la curva de su espalda. Ella le arañaba el cuello con sus uñas, haciendo que botiquines y cajas de zapatos se cayeran al suelo mientras le agarraba con más fuerza, aplastando su pelvis contra el estante inferior. Su delantera se había apretado contra su pecho su mecho mientras gemía algo ininteligible, riéndose en sus labios.  
Sabía a cuero viejo, un sabor rancio que se parecía a comer una bota. Una bota con dientes muy afilados, como había comprobado segundos más tarde, mientras los labios se movían para morder su cuello.

¿Por qué demonios no sentía nada más que molestias?

_Sí, mi caballero, cabalga para mí..._

Se giró y la empujó contra la estantería, aliviando la presión de su columna vertebral por un momento y dejando su mano viajar hacia abajo, recorriendo el borde inferior de su falda.

¿Por qué coño no se sentía excitado?

Sólo follar, con ella.

Sus uñas le rasparon el cuello, ganándose un bufido. Ella rió de nuevo y pasó su lengua rápidamente por el interior de su cuello. Intentó no hacer una mueca. ¿Qué era, un perro de aguas?

_Curvas y una franja de seda negra sobre sus manos, su pecho, sus caderas... y ella mirándole, con sus ojos insondables y su sonrisa sardónica, y sus uñas clavándose en él. _

Sus manos viajaron hacia abajo, con las palmas suaves sobre su estómago antes de que se engancharan en la hebilla de su cinturón. El agudo sonido de la cremallera en el silencio.

_Los ojos que lo atrajeron, los ojos que se lo comieron, lo absorbieron en las gotitas rojas que iluminaban su iris, los labios de vino tiendo que se entreabrían para mostrar sus dientes. _

¿Por qué coño no sentía nada?

_Y ahí estaba, ese sentimiento, ese oscuro malestar. Y allí estaban en la oscuridad y ella era la oscuridad. __Y él se la estaba tirando, sudando, hirviéndo. Ella se reía y ella estaba follándose, clavándose con sus ojos y sus uñas y su cuerpo hasta su médula espinal, arrancándosela. Su risa en sus dientes serrados. Y sus dientes estaban por todas partes. _

Sus uñas arañaron la parte frontar de su cadera desnuda y él tomó su mano, apartándola y alejándose de ella en un movimiento que la había llevado quince minutos conjurar.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella, que, claramente, no estaba acostumbrada a que la detuvieran.  
-Me tengo que ir -murmuró. -Se me hace tarde.

Bueno, al menos no era una mentira, aunque sí una excusa. No le importaba una mierda si Trepe tenía que esperar. Sólo quería largarse de allí, lejos de ese estado de ánimo entre el vacío y un infierno en vida.

-Oh, vamos -ronroneó, sonriendo al apretarse contra él. -No eras tan reacio hace un minuto.

_Uñas, persistentes, clavándose en su ingle, clavándose en el estómago y la cabeza y llevándole de nuevo a esa hambrienta oscuridad. _

-¡Aléjate de mí! -gruñó, ganándose una mirada herida y confusa de la chica que tenía enfrente. -Mira, me tengo que ir.

Trató de sonar más tranquilo, luchando contra el pánico en su interior.

-¿Cuál es tu puto problema? -dijo entre dientes.

Le recordó a una vieja y desagradable gata callejera a la que había cometido el error de pisarle la cola.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que entrará otro cliente con una pollo en cinco minutos.

Smack. El golpe de su mano apenas había hecho impacto.

-Sí, hazme saber si alguna vez te crece uno.

Se alejó ajustándose la falda y dio un portazo tras ella.

El parpadeó. ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

Se había quedado allí durante sus buenos cinco minutos, pensando en esa pregunta antes de coger un rollo de cinta y todos los hechizos de nivel bajo que la cabían en la mando y echar a correr al centro de entrenamientos, consciente de que Trepe iba a retorcerle el cuello.

Seifer miró sus manos temblorosas mientras terminaba de cubrir la reluciente hoja de Hiperión con la cinta protectora, asegurando la espuma. Se sentía vacío, como si un solo toque pudiera romperle en pedazos.

Estaba lleno de ecos, células cantando con la esencia misma de la nada. Bebida, cómida, sexo... nada importaba.

Ya nada le llenaba.

* * *

Quistis miró el reloj atornillado al techo colocado sobre ella mientras acariciaba el cuero suave de su látigo, imaginando como lo sentiría Seifer alrededor de su cuello. Cuando se presentara, le pegaría un reloj en la frente. No, no un reloj. Un crono-satélite.  
No estaba segura de qué le enfadaba más, haberlo esperado o no tener nada mejor que hacer, en realidad.

Esperó cinco minutos más antes de suspirar, disgustada, y enrollar su látigo en la mano para salir.

Como si lo hubiera decidido el destino, la puerta escogió ese momento para abrirse y mostrar a un apresurado Seifer Almasi, con el pelo desordenado, la espada recubierta de mala manera y una arruga de amargura (casi permanente) grabada en su frente marcada.

Dio un paso atrás, tropezando en su retirada, ya que él casi se le había caído encima. Se enderezó a tiempo y retrocedió lo suficiente como para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

Estaba vestido con un uniforme de combate similar, una camiseta ceñida y un par de pantalones de chándal negros, todo material estándar del Jardín. Su pelo claro hacía un fuerte contraste con el traje negro, haciendole parecer como un acosado ángel oscuro, con la cicatriz arrugada en su ceño fruncido.  
-Llegas tarde -señaló, cruanzdo los brazos.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ser inocente (y fracasaba estrepitosamente) y pasó los dedos por su cabello de forma infantil, aunque sus ojos no se encontraron son los suyos.

"Al menos se presentó", pensó para sí misma. "Supongo que debo tomar lo que hay".

Miró hacia arriba, preparándose para darle un ligero castigo por su lentitud y luego seguir con el ejercicio, cuando notó por primera vez la razón.

Había una mancha roja en la comisura de su boca, demasiado rosada y luminosa para ser sangre y demasiado prominente para no ser nada, y una línea de marcas frescas en su cuello, cuatro en rápida sucesión. Se acercó un paso, frunciendo el ceño, y él se tensó, claramente inseguro de qué hacer ante su proximidad. Ella suspiró. Olía a dulce y pegajoso, un aroma a almizcle húmerdo que era, sin duda, de un perfume barato. Perfume de mujer.

Seifer hizo una mueca cuando la expresión de Quistis pasó de aplacada a furiosa. Mierda. Ahora venían los fuegos artificiales.

En lugar de eso, ella explotó internamente. Una rabia fría heló sus venas y se asomó a sus ojos antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y se colocara en el centro de la habitación.

Seifer la siguió a regañadientes, sorprendido de que el Monte Quistis no hubiera entrado en erupción sobre él. Casi lo hubiera preferido. Su silencio era desconcertante.

Por no hablar de cien veces más imprevisible.

Cuando desenrolló su látigo, notó con cierto grado de alivio que ella también había cubierto su arma. Al menos no era una especie de hipócrita sádica.

Aún.

-Espero que hayas enlazado tu magia.

Lo dijo de una forma lo bastante fría como para encogerle las pelotas. Aunque ese conjunto era todo menos helador... Seifer casi se abofetea.

-Sí -respondió.

Quistis se enderezó ante él, chasqueó su látigo una vez y colocó una tonificada pierna atrás en posición de combate. Él había visto esa postura antes. Su látigo no estaba cubierto esa vez y, a pesar de todas sus burlas pasadas a su armas, se alegró de ver las púas puntiagudas del Save the Queen enfundadas. Esa maldita cosa hería como una perra, como la perra que la manejaba.

-Bien. Entonces ven hacia mí -le ordenó.

_Sí, ven a mí, Seifer.... ven aquí. S_e dijo a si misma. _Déjame premiar tu tardanza. _

El balanceó a Hiperión un par de veces, en un movimiento que mezclaba a partes iguales la rudeza y la gracia. Quistis sabía que todavía tenía talento, sólo necesitaba ser engrasado. Sus músculos no tardarían en volver a aprender los pasos, no tratándose de Seifer. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba más interesada en freír esos músculos que en hacerles una prueba.

Seifer echó a correr hacia ella. No había avanzado ni cinco metros cuando sus pies fueron barridos desde el suelo. Cayó con un sonoro golpe e Hiperión repiqueteó ruidosamente contra el suelo. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Quistis desenganchó su látigo de su tobillo y dio un paso atrás. Quistis era buena y, mientras el estaba ahogando sus penas en alcohol, había mejorado.

-Un enfoque equivodado -anunció. -El látigo es muy eficaz como arma de largo alcance. Debes contrarrestar la habilidad de su poseedor para atacarte a distancia usando ataques de corto alcance. Ya deberías saberlo.

Gruñendo, se puso en pie mientras agarraba a Hiperión. Quistis estaba murmurando algo y, de repente, levantó la mano. La sala se inundo de rayos de luz, forzándole a soltar su espada de nuevo y poner cuerpo a tierra justo cuando el primero de los rayos alcanzaba su arma. Hiperión era el perfecto pararrayos. La espada voló de su mano mientras giraba sobre sus pies.

El procedimiento estándar de cuerpo a tierra ante un ataque de magia electro. Se sorprendió de recordarlo.

Se deslizo en el suelo bien encerado mientras cobraba impulso para cargar de nuevo, murmuando mientras corría hacia a ella.

-Piro-dijo entre dientes, sintiendo la familiar quemazón en su mano cuando una llama salió de ella para alcanzar a la mujer frente a él como una lengua vacilante. Quistis levantó la mano y un findo velo blanco brotó de las puntas de sus dedos, disipando el débil hechizo de fuego. Maldito escudo mágico.

Sin embargo, el presionó su ataque, sólo que esta vez las puntas enfundadas del látigo se enlazaron en su cuello. Juró entre dientes y se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido de que ella pudiera conjurar magia y atacar con tanta eficiencia. Se dio la vuelta y la hoja de su espada zumbó para encontrar su estómago, pero ella aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar hacia atrás, tirando del látigo y haciéndole rodar por el suelo.

-Una chapuza- El mismo tono de instructora, cortante, mientras bajaba su mano, recuperando el látigo con un grácil giro de su brazo.

-Gracias-respondió friamente.

_Idiota. _

Quistis entornó los ojos.

-No voy a consentirte, Almay -respondió ella con un tono de voz igual de frío. -Si apestas, te lo diré.

_Zorra._

Extendió una mano.

-¡Electro!

Destellos de luz se esparcieron por la habitación. Se lanzó hacia delante, el arco de Hiperión brillando en el rabillo del ojo cuando atacó, sólo para quedarse mirando al cielo otra vez.

-Joder-murmuró, tumbado boca arriba, mientras su columna vertebral se estremecía bajo él, con un sentimiento de humillación ardiendo como ácido en los músculos de su brazo, desentrenados. Una bota presionó con fuerza su cuelle y el siguió la delgada línea de la pierna para encontrarse con el rostro furioso de Quistis.

-Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo -le espetó. -Llegas más de media hora tarde y ya exhausto por una actividadni remotamente relacionada con entrenar. Eres patético -Su mirada se endureció aún más. -Aparentemente, has aprendido tanto con tu presencia aquí como mientras estabas fuera.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y la agarró del tobillo, haciéndola tambalearse mientras él se ponía en pie.

-¿Qué coño sabes de lo que he aprendido?

-¿Crees que no sé donde estabas, gilipollas? ¿Hacerme espera aquí mientras estabas enrollándote con una?-gritó -¿Es mi tiempo tan poco valioso que tienes que hacerme perderlo tanto como puedas?

-¡No sabes una mierda! -le devolvió él..

_¿A qué vino eso?_

-¡Sé que tienes la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida y en lugar de aprovecharla, estás desperdiciándola otra vez!

-Oh. ¿Y tú, qué? Un puto pilar de sabiduría y madurez. Un ejemplo para todos -Le asestó un golpe bajo, fruto de la ira que le invadía.

-Bueno, al menos yo no estoy tirando mis oportunidades por el desagüe -escupió.

-Si, ciertamente no lo estás haciendo -Sus labios se curvaron en una mueva burla, pero su mirada destilaba ira. -No necesito que una puritana frígida me diga como tengo que vivir mi vida.

Ay. Su puño se estrelló contra su cabeza con fuerza. La chica de la sala de suministros no tenía ni punto de comparación con trepe.

Levantó la cabeza despacio, tocando sus labios. Sintió la sangre caliente derramarse por sus dedos. El golpe no le había sorprendido. Quistis Trepe no pegaba como una niña.

Después de todo, se lo había enseñado él.

En el instante siguiente, se lanzó contra ella, empotrándola entre su cuerpo y la fría pared encalada. Ella le miró, furiosa, y empujó su pecho con los brazos, pero esta vez él llevaba ventaja. Quistis no había esperado que él le devolviera el golpe.

...De hecho, les había sorprendido a ambos.

-Ten cuidado, Quistis, ten mucho cuidado -susurró en su oído. -O un día vas a recibir más de lo que puedes aguantar.

Sus ojos encontraron su mirada vacía.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Almasy -siseó. -No eres más que un bocazas.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento y el raciocinio, ambos aparentemente ausentes.

Seifer miró hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos al ser repentinamente consciente de sus caderas contras las suyas y sus manos extendidas sobre su pecho, que ya no le empujaban, y su ira hacia ella estaba retorciéndose de una forma extraña en su estómago...

Los dos se separaron al escuchar como la puerta corredera se abría.

-Eh, es esta sala. ¡Oh! Supongo que, ejem, está ocupada.

Dos jóvenes cadetes se paralizaron en la entrada, con los ojos muy abiertos por la escena que tenían delante.  
Quistis se enderezó, asumiendo rápidamente su postura de instructor.

-Acabamos de terminar, en realidad -dijo con frialdad, dirigiéndose a Seifer.

Sus ojos se entornaron.

-Eso es todo, cadete -le dijo fríamente.

El entrecerró los ojos a su vez e hizo una larga y burlona reverencia al tiempo que extendía su brazo en señal de ofrecimiento.

-Por favor, las damas primero -arrastró las palabras con los ojos llenos de burla.

-Bueno, en ese caso -contestó ella, extendiendo a su vez su mano con un movimiento despectivo -tal vez deberías pasar delante, vista tu actuación de hoy.

El cadete de la izquierda parecía no saber si echarse a reir o a correr. El de la derecha, simplemente estaba aterrorizado.  
Una oleada de calor le envolvió ante su ocurrencia.

-Por favor, insisto, mi dama -persistió, con un tono todo lo sensual que pudo reunir.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Seifer inclinó la cabeza ante ella, llevándose una mano al corazón, todo elegancia y modestia en ese momento.

-No podría soportar abandonar la sala a sabiendas de que dejo tras de mí al mayor tesoro de Balamb, sola y en tal estado de desolación.  
Quistis alzó las manos, exasperada.

-¡Por el amor de Hyne!-juró, saliendo de la sala a grandes zancadas, evidentemente furiosa.

Seifer se quedó observándola, burlón. Permaneció firme en el lugar hasta que los dos cadetes de la puerta compartieron una mirada y salieron rápidamente de la habitación segundos después.

Una sonrisa se estiró en sus labios mientras miraba su avance hacia la puerta. Se había olvidado de lo divertido que era el rifi-rafe verbal con Quistis Trepe. Por no hablar de observar como se iba.


End file.
